Curtindo a Liberdade - Short Fic
by Nina Martins. 19
Summary: O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter.
1. Prólogo

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

Se você me perguntasse o que eu mais queria na vida eu responderia sem hesitar, a liberdade que eu nunca tive.

Eu sei, pensou que eu diria um carro ou um amor inesquecível. Não vou negar quero isso também, mas a liberdade no momento é o meu maior desejo. Como poderei ter um carro se nem sair de casa eu faço? Como poderei ter um amor inesquecível se nem conheço pessoas direito?

Os seguranças e as empregadas não contam, eles são pagos para estar comigo o tempo inteiro.

Poder viajar de carro com a capota abaixada sentindo o vento no rosto, me divertir com meus amigos, que é pouco.

Ok! Só tenho uma amiga e ela é minha prima, mas é minha amiga do mesmo jeito.

Sair na rua sem ter que se disfarçar ou se esconder e não ter um monte de pessoas na sua volta por você ser conhecida mundialmente.

Sério ser filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos não é nenhum sonho e também não é nada fácil, quando tudo o que você quer fazer é proibido.

Daria tudo pra ser normal, por uns dias, sem essa pressão de ser filha de Charlie e Renné Swan, de ter que fazer tudo certo o tempo todo.

Viver uma vida inteira em uns dias deixar minha vida limitada por um tempo, aproveitar tudo que eu não posso. Tudo o que eu nunca aproveitei.

Sair dessa casa onde a única cor das paredes é branca, não ter um monte de homens com ternos pretos e óculos escuros me seguindo, até para ir ao banheiro saber se eu estava segura de um atentado terrorista, estudar em uma escola com pessoas normais e não em casa com professores particulares conhecer novas pessoas e poder ter a chance de fazer amigos da minha idade, conversar banalidades sem ser repreendida por isso.

E o melhor de tudo. Não ser obrigada a frequentar aqueles eventos horríveis que minha mãe organizava para pessoas fúteis que somente pensavam em como era ótimo estar perto da família presidencial "perfeita".

Queria ser por um dia a Isabella Swan que eu sonho em ser com apenas 18 anos de idade com crises de adolescente normais, vestir roupas que eu realmente quero usar e não aquela que meus pais ou a maioria das pessoas esperam que eu seja. Sair e paquerar os caras por que eles são bonitinhos e fofocar com minhas amigas sobre tudo.

A minha vida era uma merda absoluta e eu tinha que fazer algo para mudá-la.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

– Pai, por favor, me deixa ir nesse encontro.

Encarei meu pai atrás daquela mesa enorme. Charlie nem prestava atenção no que eu falava por mais que eu já tivesse repetido a mesma coisa umas vinte mil vezes.

Parecia que aqueles papeis que estava a sua frente eram feitos de ouro ou a maior descoberta do mundo, desde que eu entrei na sala ele não retirava os olhos de lá e confesso que essa atitude estava me irritando.

No momento eu só queria que ele prestasse atenção em mim, poxa eu estava pedindo permissão para sair para jantar com um garoto, poderia muito bem sair sem pedir . Mas como a boa garota que sou, não fiz isso.

Tudo bem eu não podia sair sem permissão, pois os quatro seguranças que ficavam atrás de mim o dia todo usando o mesmo terno preto e os mesmos óculos escuros não me permitiam nem ir ao banheiro em paz, então "fugir" digamos assim seria uma missão impossível a ser realizada.

– Charlie. Isabella está falando com você.

Minha mãe bebia seu chá, - Mesmo tendo vindo para a America há muito tempo, Renné não perdia os seus modos Britânicos. - e lia sua revista em uma poltrona em frente à mesa, mas também nem se quer olhava pra mim. Era pedir de mais um pouco de contato visual?

– Repita, por favor, querida eu não prestei muita atenção no que dizia.

Como se eu não tivesse reparado nisso antes. Suspirei cansada, se quisesse realmente sair essa noite eu teria que engolir minhas palavras rudes e repetir pela milésima vez o meu pedido.

– Eu queria saber se o senhor permitiria que eu fosse a um encontro hoje à noite.

Charlie me analisou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios e eu dei um sorriso esperançoso, meus olhos estavam brilhando de emoção, ele permitiria que eu fosse nesse encontro...

– Não.

É ou não! Meu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante, bufei descontente, passei a mão pela minha trança perfeitamente prendida sem nenhum fio fora do lugar totalmente frustrada.

Frustada era a palavra certa.

– Pelo o amor de Deus pai, eu nunca saio dessa casa, até parece que eu sou sua prisioneira.

– Claro que você sai.

Olhou-me indignado como se eu tivesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo. Arqueei minha sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada em sinal de descrença.

– Me diga então quantas vezes eu já saí dessa casa.

– Ora tem aquela vez...

– Sua campanha eleitoral não vale muito menos os chás beneficentes que mamãe realiza, para aquelas senhoras chatas plastificadas.

Renné me olhou meio chocada por chamar suas "amigas" de plastificadas e chatas, mas o que eu podia fazer estava sendo verdadeira no momento. Eles me ensinaram a nunca mentir e nesses momentos eu fazia questão de praticar todos os seus ensinamentos.

– Isabella olha como fala. – Revirei os olhos cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito.- Ela tem razão Charlie, dessa vez eu tenho que concordar.

Bufou irritado constatando que eu falava a verdade. Jesus eu só via o mundo praticamente da janela do meu quarto, a superproteção que meu pai tinha às vezes me irritava, me sufocava. Minha mãe as vezes fazia vista grossa, mas no fundo... Bem lá no fundo mesmo eu sabia que ela me dava razão.

– Quem é o rapaz?

– Mike Newton.

– De onde você o conhece?

E lá vinha o interrogatório, só faltava ele fazer uma investigação rápida do rapaz aí seria de mais pra mim.

– Bom eu não o conheço, mas Alice sim e ela disse que ele era um cara legal e nos daríamos muito bem.

– Mais alguém irá com vocês?

– Não por quê?

Sorri doce, olhando-o com os meus olhos brilhantes e pedintes. Aquele olhos que eu usava quando era menor para ganhar alguma coisa. Queria muito sair de casa e conhecer uma pessoa diferente, fazer um amigo novo. Não estava me importando se era um encontro ou não realmente só queria sair um pouco de casa, não importava a companhia.

– Então não.

Naquele momento percebi que aquele jogo com os olhos tinha perdido o efeito. Merda de vida.

– Por que pai? O que tem de mais em eu ir?

– Tem tudo de mais, você não conhece esse rapaz e você sabe que os amigos e conhecidos de Alice são meio duvidosos.

– Claro que eu não o conheço por que você está me tirando essa oportunidade no momento de ir jantar com ele.

Falei praticamente gritando fazendo minha mãe finalmente olhar pra mim com um olhar reprovativo por estar me descontrolando.

Que se dane, naquele momento eu não me sentia uma dama da sociedade Americana, estava mais para um bicho de estimação, acho que até um bicho de estimação tem mais liberdade do que eu.

As vezes eu sou mesmo a rainha do drama. Culpe Alice e sua convivência diária.

– Já disse que não e não insista.

– Eu odeio isso sabia, odeio não ter amigos, não fazer amigos e isso tudo é culpa sua. Você parece que não enxerga que está me sufocando me prendendo aqui nessa casa pondo esse monte de seguranças atrás de mim.

– Filha acalme-se.

Renné se levantou se aproximando de mim, mas eu imediatamente me afastei estava magoada com as atitudes deles. Charlie por que prendia e Renné por que apoiava e não fazia nada ao meu favor.

– Me acalmar? Estão acabando com minha vida eu vou acabar morrendo sozinha e só com a Alice de amiga.

Fui meio dramática, mas no momento era meu único recurso. Tinha que apelar para tudo, era minhas ultimas chances.

– Não seja dramática querida, nem é tão ruim.

– Não é assim Isabella tudo o que fazemos é para o seu próprio bem.

– É assim sim e a definição de 'bem' de vocês é bem diferente da minha.

Sai correndo do gabinete com lagrimas nos olhos, corri o mais rápido que eu pude para o meu quarto, meus seguranças não me seguiram vendo meu estado certamente. E se me seguissem que diferença iria fazer?

Bati a porta com tudo ao entrar, queria que aquela casa branca inteira ouvisse que eu estava com raiva e que a raiva que eu sentia não era pouca.

Deitei na minha cama amassando os travesseiros em um abraço apertado e deixei as lágrimas rolarem sem reservas por meu rosto.

Droga de vida, minha vida realmente era uma merda e o pior é que eu não podia mudar muita coisa, não por que eu não queria, mas sim por falta de oportunidade mesmo.

Meu coração estava apertado eu queria muito desabafar com alguém, mas a única pessoa em quem eu confiava não estava aqui.

Alice certamente deveria estar em algum clube aproveitando o dia ensolarado que estava fazendo enquanto eu estava aqui esmagando meu travesseiro que não tinha culpa de nada.

Peguei meu caderno de capa duro vermelho envelhecido e folheie as paginas. Merda eu tinha prometido parar de escrever, porém era mais forte do que eu. Meu diário era meu refugio nos momentos em que eu mais precisava e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Escrevia agressivamente nas paginas com minha caneta rosa com penas, era um tanto quanto infantil, mas eu gostava.

_Se você me perguntasse o que eu mais queria na vida eu responderia sem hesitar, a liberdade que eu nunca tive._

_Eu sei, pensou que eu diria um carro ou um amor inesquecível. Não vou negar quero isso também, mas a liberdade no momento é o meu maior desejo. Como poderei ter um carro se nem sair de casa eu faço? Como poderei ter um amor inesquecível se nem conheço pessoas direito?_

_Os seguranças e as empregadas não contam, eles são pagos para estar comigo o tempo inteiro._

_Poder viajar de carro com a capota abaixada sentindo o vento no rosto, me divertir com meus amigos, que é pouco._

_Ok! Só tenho uma amiga e ela é minha prima, mas é minha amiga do mesmo jeito._

_Sair na rua sem ter que se disfarçar ou se esconder e não ter um monte de pessoas na sua volta por você ser conhecida mundialmente._

_Sério ser filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos não é nenhum sonho e também não é nada fácil, quando tudo o que você quer fazer é proibido._

_Daria tudo pra ser normal, por uns dias, sem essa pressão de ser filha de Charlie e Renné Swan, de ter que fazer tudo certo o tempo todo._

_Viver uma vida inteira em uns dias deixar minha vida limitada por um tempo, aproveitar tudo que eu não posso. Tudo o que eu nunca aproveitei._

_Sair dessa casa onde a única cor das paredes é branca, não ter um monte de homens com ternos pretos e óculos escuros me seguindo, até para ir ao banheiro saber se eu estava segura de um atentado terrorista, estudar em uma escola com pessoas normais e não em casa com professores particulares conhecer novas pessoas e poder ter a chance de fazer amigos da minha idade, conversar banalidades sem ser repreendida por isso._

_E o melhor de tudo. Não ser obrigada a frequentar aqueles eventos horríveis que minha mãe organizava para pessoas fúteis que somente pensavam em como era ótimo estar perto da família presidencial "perfeita"._

_Queria ser por um dia a Isabella Swan que eu sonho em ser com apenas 18 anos de idade com crises de adolescente normais, vestir roupas que eu realmente quero usar e não aquela que meus pais ou a maioria das pessoas esperam que eu seja. Sair e paquerar os caras por que eles são bonitinhos e fofocar com minhas amigas sobre tudo._

_A minha vida era uma merda absoluta e eu tinha que fazer algo para mudá-la._

Li e reli aquelas palavras umas trinta vezes, tudo o que eu tinha escrito era a mais pura verdade que estava dentro do meu coração.

Queria ser normal. Pra isso eu teria que esperar o mandato da presidência do meu pai acabar e pra isso acontecer faltava três anos. Eu não iria nenhum um pouco esperar três fodido anos para viver.

Joguei meu caderno em um canto qualquer enfiando meu rosto nos travesseiros, queria esquecer quem eu era queria esquecer minha vida chata e sem aventuras. Não me importaria em dormir e acordar somente daqui a três anos, assim seria mais fácil.

Ouvi batidas na porta, nem me importei em responder ou me levantar para abrir e ver quem era só queria que a pessoa quem queira que seja fosse embora logo e me deixasse em paz curtindo minha depressão e minha solidão.

Caramba isso soou meio emo, nada contra quem curte o movimento só... Deixa pra lá melhor nem comentar.

Vi pelo o canto do olho minha mãe abrindo a porta e entrando sem fazer muito barulho, na verdade ela sempre fora discreta em tudo o que fazia. Chagava a ser assustador de vez em quando.

– Tudo bem?

– Claro, claro o de sempre. – Murmurei me ajeitando na cama dando espaço para que ela se sentasse na beirada.

– Conversei com seu pai e ele permitiu que fosse a esse jantar.

Passou a mão nos meus longos cabelos castanha avermelhada, olhei para ela no mesmo momento sem acreditar no que ela dizia.

– Sério?

– Sim, mas...

Droga sempre existia um "mas", estava bom de mais pra ser verdade, estava fácil de mais para o meu gosto.

– Mas?

– Ele exigiu que os seguranças estivessem presentes e que não desgrude de você nenhum minuto sequer.

– Mãe... – Choraminguei esfregando minhas mãos no rosto. Tinha que admitir era melhor do que nada, eu sabia que não conseguiria mais nada de Charlie. – Eles vão ser discretos né?

– Claro eu pedi que fossem os mais discretos possíveis.

– Aí meu Deus, obrigada eu nem acredito.

Pulei da cama fazendo uma dança ridícula sendo considerada como dança da vitória, minha mãe me olhava e ria parecendo não acreditar no que estava vendo, eu estava sendo patética, porém estava feliz e nada poderia mudar isso.

Nem mesmo a presença dos seguranças atrapalharia minha noite, pelo menos é assim que eu espero.

– Eu que nem acredito, meu bebê está tendo o seu primeiro encontro.

– Me ajuda a arrumar?

Falei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Nesse momento eu nem me lembre que minha mãe tinha um senso de moda um pouco... Digamos que peculiar.

– Pensei que não pediria.

Abracei Renné e dei um beijo em seu rosto saindo logo em seguida para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante e me preparar para meu primeiro encontro. Cara, era meu primeiro encontro e eu nem podia acreditar que isso era real. Me belisquei algumas vezes percebendo que era muito real.

Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma das minhas toalhas rosa felpuda cantarolando uma musica qualquer encontrando minha mãe separando algumas roupas em cima da cama.

Minha cama estava cheio de casacos e saias longas, na verdade era aqueles conjuntos de "velhas" que eu usava nos chás da tarde que minha mãe insistia em dar. Aqueles conjuntos que as pessoas separavam para usar em velório ou em halloweencomo fantasia.

Droga! Ela queria mesmo que eu fosse ao meu primeiro encontro vestido como minha avó? Nada contra a dona Marie, o menino iria sair correndo assim que me visse. Não contive e fiz uma careta com tal pensamento.

– Mãe? – Ela se virou no mesmo instante com um sorriso enorme nos lábios. – O que tá fazendo?

– Vendo qual conjunto é o mais bonito. – Me segurei para não fazer uma careta, nenhum era bonito em minha opinião. Merda ela estava feliz e se eu falasse das roupas iria magoa-la.

– Uhmm. – Murmurei rezando internamente para que ela pelo menos escolhesse o menos feio.

~CaL~

Olhei-me no espelho enorme que ficava em frente ao meu quarto com lagrimas nos olhos, tinha que ser justamente esse? Estava parecendo mais uma freira só faltava àquela coisa que elas usam na cabeça.

– Oh... – Minha mãe me abraçou apertado. – Eu sei que é emocionante o primeiro encontro, mas não precisa chorar querida.

Renné emoção é a ultima coisa que eu estou sentindo agora. To aqui quase chorando prevendo que eu vou pagar um mico enorme quando o cara que eu nem conheço me confundir com uma missionária.

Funguei limpando as lagrimas, já bastava à roupa ridícula, agora chegar ao lugar parecendo uma panda com a maquiagem toda borrada nem pensar. Eu tinha que usar o resto de dignidade que me restava.

– Ai meu Deus. – Alice entrou no meu quarto com toda a sua glória e nos seus saltos altos assustando a mim e minha mãe. - Eu só posso ter surfado na abertura do mar vermelho para estar vendo essa cena. O que fizeram com você Bella?

– Alice. – Choraminguei, sabia que a coisa estava feia, mas não tinha necessidade de jogar na cara também.

Era muita humilhação.

– Não me diga que decidiu entrar para o convento e não me avisou. O que eu vou dizer a Mike agora? O menino estava com grandes expectativas com esse encontro.

– Não eu...

– Ela irá ao encontro com o seu amigo... – Renné respondeu por mim, eu nem sabia o que falar eu tinha acabado de receber a confirmação de que estava mesmo parecendo uma freira.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não posso deixar que te vejam assim. – Entrou no meu closet revirando-o de todos os jeitos possíveis. – Sério as pessoas sabem que você é minha parente e isso acabaria com minha reputação.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos sabendo como sua sobrinha era, quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça não há quem pudesse tirar.

– Então eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas. – Beijou meus cabelos e saiu pela porta nos deixando sozinhas.

– Toma veste esse. – Me entregou um vestido azul com a saia rodada, era muito bonito eu nem sabia que tinha aquilo no meu closet.

– Nossa é lindo.

– Qualquer coisa é mais bonita do que essas roupas que sua mãe te obriga a vestir. – Murmurou baixinho, mas eu pude escutar perfeitamente.

– Eu sei eu estava quase chorando aqui pensando no mico em que eu iria pagar e minha mãe achando que era emoção por ser meu primeiro encontro.

Alice não se aguentou e começou a rir sem parar sem me conter me juntei a ela. Era melhor rir do que chorar. Mas no momento estávamos rindo de chorar.

– Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo então.

– Nem me diga. - Coloquei um salto alto preto, me olhando agora realmente feliz no espelho. – Nem acredito que vou ter meu primeiro encontro com um cara de verdade.

– Nem eu... – Seu tom era de pura indignação. – Já era para estar no seu quinquagésimo encontro com 18 anos.

– Eu sei.

– Vamos descer por que eu sei que não quer deixar Mike esperando.

Sorri e juntas descemos para o andar de baixo, meu pai tomava vinho e minha mãe o acompanhava, pigarreei fazendo todos os presentes olharam pra mim incluindo os seguranças estranhos.

Meu pai tinha os olhos arregalados e por pouco não havia engasgado com o liquido, minha mãe por outro lado sorria completamente feliz por mim.

– Que roupa é essa Isabella? – Charlie estava vermelho feito um camarão e as veias do seu pescoço estavam um pouco dilatadas mostrando que era um péssimo sinal.

Mas eu sabia que Charlie era grande e forte e iria sobreviver a isso.

– Gostou? – Perguntei dando uma voltinha, aposto que meu sorriso podia rasgar o rosto no momento.

– Está linda querida. – Minha mãe piscou meu pai com certeza não tinha palavras parecia mais um peixe prestes a morrer que abria e fechava a boca varias vezes.

– Claro que está foi produzida por mim.

– Acho melhor eu ir, não quero me atrasar. – Falei quase dando pulinhos de animação estava me virando para sair quando a voz grossa e carregada de raiva me chamou.

– Isabella? – Meu pai estava em pé perto de mim, engoli em seco com medo. Agora era a hora em que ele desistia de me deixar ir? – Não está esquecendo-se de nada? - Tentei puxar em minha mente alguma coisa, mas nada realmente vinha, sorri e dei um beijo na sua bochecha me virando de novo para ir finamente embora. – Isabella?

– O que foi agora?

– Rosálie, Emmett, Seth e Jared irão acompanhar você.

– Não pode ser só dois? – Resmunguei com um biquinho irresistível nos lábios.

– É pegar ou largar você decide. – Pelo visto meu biquinho nem era tão irresistível assim.

– Tudo bem só vamos logo pelo o amor de Deus.

– Bom jantar e não se esqueça às dez já é pra estar dentro dessa casa. – Revirei os olhos mesmo sendo maior de idade ele sempre me trataria como uma criança.

Eu estava nas nuvens, mesmo tendo quatro pessoas na minha cola eu iria aproveitar cada segundo como desse.

Meu estômago estava se revirando dentro de mim, eu não sabia o que esperar dessa noite e isso me assustava um pouco. Mas apesar de tudo meu estado de espírito no momento é feliz.

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 2

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Mexi mais uma vez na comida sem realmente querer comer. Sue tinha feito meu favorito, estrogonofe de frango com batata palha, mas nem isso estava me animando hoje.

– Por Deus Bella pare de bobagens e coma logo.

Minha mãe me olhou brava, ela até podia considerar meu jeito como criancice, eu estava sendo mesmo, porém era o único jeito que eu encontrei de mostrar que eu estava muito chateada. Na verdade chateada era pouco, estava era puta da vida mesmo.

Fingi que nem ouvi e esfreguei mais ainda meu grafo no prato, fazendo um barulho irritante ao encostar-se à louça indiana. E daí que era um louça indiana que custava o rim, meu coração estava em pedaços.

– Deixe-a Renné. – Meu pai me olhou atentamente e suspirou. – Eu já pedi desculpas Bella o que mais você quer que eu faça?

Bom já que ele perguntou eu tinha uma lista interminável de desejos. Mas no momento mesmo queria que ele somente voltasse no tempo e não se candidatasse a presidente e o pior se ele se candidatasse pelo menos não fosse eleito assim talvez meu encontro de ontem fosse perfeito como eu imaginei.

Quase chorei ao me lembrar de como foi totalmente desastroso.

**_Flashback on:_**

_Chegamos à porta do restaurante e eu respirei fundo várias vezes tentando me manter calma e não surtar. Lógico que eu estava nervosa, era meu primeiro encontro. Tinha todo o direito de estar assim._

_– Fiquem de fora, não quero ninguém dentro._

_Virei-me para os quatro que estavam atrás de mim feito sombras enfileiradas. Realmente eles eram minha sombra._

_– Mas senhorita seu pai nos disse..._

_– Não importa o que meu pai disse Emmett. – Toquei em seu ombro me controlando para não gritar e atrair mais atenção do que estávamos atraindo. – É um encontro a dois e não a seis._

_– Tudo bem, mas ficaremos de olho, qualquer coisa grite._

_– Aposto que não será necessário._

_Assentiram e se prostraram do lado de fora, porém nenhum minuto tiraram os olhos de mim enquanto entrava no local. Suando frio parei em frente a recepcionista que me olhou estranho. Deus tomara que não tenha me reconhecido! Rezei mentalmente._

_– O que deseja?_

_– Mesa em nome de Mike Newton._

_– Claro me acompanhe, por favor. - Cada mesa que ia passando eu ficava mais nervosa ainda, vi um homem velho e barrigudo sentado sozinho e quase chorei. Alice não faria isso comigo, faria?Respirei aliviada quando passamos reto. – Aqui senhorita._

_–Obrigada._

_– Se precisar é só chamar._

_– Sim claro._

_Olhei para os lados me amaldiçoando internamente. Droga eu tinha chegado muito cedo. Meus dedos tamborilavam na mesa com medo de o cara não aparecer e eu ficar aqui feito uma idiota._

_– Bella? – Me virei e dei de cara com um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, ele não era feio, mas também não era bonito, Mike não era nenhum ator de filme vampírico que brilha em que eu passava horas assistindo e babando em sua glória. Ele tinha 18 anos mesmo? Sua cara era de uma criança de 16._

_– Oi, Mike não é?_

_– Sim. – Abaixou e beijou minha bochecha ato que me fez corar e fuzilar Seth que já estava se preparando para entrar no local. Só me faltava essa mesmo. - Amigo de Alice._

_Sentou e fizemos os pedidos. Falávamos coisas banais, só pedia a Deus para que ele não fosse inconveniente e falasse do meu pai, ou fizesse perguntas como, por exemplo, 'É bom ser a filha do presidente?'._

_Falar do meu pai e sua candidatura era a última coisa em que eu queria fazer nesse momento._

_A comida chegou rápida e tudo estava indo muito bem, para meu alivio._

_– Ai meu Deus! – Uma mulher morena com uma garotinha muito gordinha parou e ficou me olhando. – Ben olha é ela eu sei que é._

_Encolhi-me na cadeira sabendo exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, Mike como uma boa pessoa afagou minhas mãos tentando me passar algum conforto. Mas nada nesse mundo poderia me confortar nesse mundo. respirei fundo e me preparei para começar._

_– Ela quem Ângela? – Me olhou atentamente e arregalou os olhos em seguida. – Jesus é Isabella Swan?_

_O homem gritou me assustando um pouco e atraindo alguns olhares curiosos._

_– Me dá um autografo e também quero uma foto, ninguém vai acreditar que eu vi a filha do presidente._

_A mulher falava sem parar e eu estava ficando até zonza. Autografo? Sério eu nem aparecia na televisão e ela quer autografo pra que? Se eu fosse uma cantora, artriz e até modelo famosa nem falava nada, mas eu não era nada disso, só uma pessoa tentando ser normal._

_– Eu não tenho um papel. – Sussurrei corada por estar recebendo tanta atenção assim._

_– Não seja por isso eu tenho. – Tirou um papel e uma caneta da bolsa me entregando._

_O que eu escreveria? 'Com amor Isabella Swan?' ou 'Com carinho da filha do presidente Isabella Swan?'. Todas ficaram horríveis, optei pela a primeira opção que era a que tinha ficado menos feia._

_– Aqui senhora. – Ela pegou o papel em mãos lendo atentamente as palavras. Estava demorando de mais pra ler para o meu gosto eu nem escrevi muitas coisas. Para minha surpresa e desespero ela começou a cheirar o papel. Eu deveria chamar Emmett? – Agora a foto._

_Sorri sem graça assentindo, só vi flash seguido de flash, deveria ter algumas fotos minhas piscando, com olhos fechados, com a boca aberta. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que aquela mulher fosse embora logo. Nem era exatamente por que ela estava atrapalhando o meu encontro, mas sim por que porra a mulher estava assustando a merda para fora de mim._

_Quando ela saiu Mike já tinha comido praticamente toda a sua comida._

_– Desculpa por isso. – Falei meio sem jeito, nem tinha mais fome. Aposto que ele daria uma desculpa e iria embora._

_– Não se preocupe eu entendo. – Eu já estava esperando ele dizer as palavras. – Acho que é uma consequência de ser filha do presidente._

_– Não ficou chateado?Eles meio que atrapalharam o nosso jantar._

_– Claro que não, eu estou gostando sinceramente de te conhecer._

_– Sério? – Deu um sorriso até bonitinho. – Achei que ia dar uma desculpa e ir embora._

_– Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – Suspirou tomando um pouco do seu refrigerante. – Eu gostaria de ter algo, mas eu não sei se devo é o nosso primeiro encontro..._

_Meu Deus ele já planejava outros encontros comigo? Que bonitinho._

_– Não eu não me importo com isso pode me dar. – Falei apressadamente antes que ele desistisse já me encontrava curiosa._

_– Tudo bem._

_Sorriu e começou a apalpara os bolsos de trás da calça jeans, ele procurava algo mais claramente não encontrava. Sua expressão era confusa e atordoada. Foi em um piscar de olhos que toda a desgraça aconteceu._

_Em um minuto estava conversando e tento um maravilhoso jantar em outro Jared – Meu segurança brutamonte. – estava em cima de Mike o segurando pelo pescoço no chão enquanto Emm me segurava pelo braço. Agora quem estava atordoada era eu, o que estava acontecendo pra eles agirem assim sem mais e nem menos invadindo meu encontro?_

_– Emmett me larga agora. – Repliquei furiosa enquanto o homem com covinhas e cheios de músculos me largava um pouco à contra gosto. – E Jared solta ele agora. – Jared apertou ainda mais Mike que já estava vermelho buscando por ar. – Agora Jared!_

_Assim que meu segurança o soltou, Mike se levantou e ficou esfregando as mãos nos pescoço tentando a todo o custo trazer um alivio aquela região que estava completamente vermelha._

_– Que porra aconteceu aqui? – Meu acompanhante fez a pergunta que não queria calar. Por que raios eles estavam atrapalhando meu momento?_

_– Desculpe-nos Isabella, mas vimos que ele buscava algo nos bolsos e achamos que era..._

_A única mulher entre eles teve coragem de me dizer o que era Rose nem ao menos precisou terminar de dizer para saber exatamente o que eles acharam._

_– E com que direito vocês invadem desse jeito minha privacidade? – Resmunguei contrariada com o acontecimento e por todos do restaurante estar nos olhando atentos até de mais. – Droga! Quero que saiam agora._

_– Isabella nosso dever..._

_– Seth o dever de vocês é se passar por invisíveis e nesse momento vocês não estão e isso está me irritando então fora agora! - Vi que eles saiam relutante do restaurante e no mesmo instante eu e virei para Mike. – Desculpa Mike prometo que isso não irá se repetir mais._

_Falei para o loiro que estava um pouco assustado a minha frente vendo se os seguranças haviam realmente saído._

_– Tudo bem... Eu ...Droga! – Resmungou tirando dois ingressos do bolso da sua calça. – Pode ficar e convida quem você quiser._

_Estendeu-me o que pareceu ingressos de boate e eu sem hesitar pequei._

_– Você pode ir comigo se quiser!_

_– Não vai dar! Quer dizer eu tenho que ir agora, pois minha mãe tá doente e vou ficar com ela o resto da semana do mês eu acho! Eu tenho que ir..._

_Ele saiu apressadamente sem nem ao menos se despedir direito. Merda de mãe doente porra nenhuma, era pelo simples fato dos meus seguranças terem assustado o garoto. Aguentar pessoas loucas por autógrafos tudo bem, agora um homem em cima de você por achar que está armado? Já é de mais eu entendi, se fosse eu teria feito a mesma coisa ou pior me mudado de país._

_Chamei o garçom para pagar a conta, mas Mike já tinha feito essa gentileza antes de sair correndo. Peguei minha bolsa e com o resto de dignidade que eu possuía sai encontrando meus seguranças falando pelo comunicador que tinham na orelha e no paletó com alguém._

_Entrei no carro de cara fechado sem querer falar com ninguém, algumas vezes eu percebia Rose me olhando certamente querendo me dar algum conforto, pois ela é mulher e deve entender o meu ponto o quão importante isso era pra mim, mas mesmo assim a ignorei também não queria falar com ninguém._

_Durante todo o percurso até a casa branca o carro se movimentava em completo silencio eu segurava minhas lagrimas a todo custo para meu pai não se sentir vitorioso e dizer no final 'Eu te avisei somente queria te proteger para não dar nisso'._

_Não precisava dessas palavras nesse momento._

**_Flashback of._**

Ignorei-o como vinha fazendo desde ontem quando eu voltei do meu falido encontro.

– Aí meu Deus estrogonofe de frango meu preferido.

Alice veio correndo como podia em cima do seu salto alto rosa, se sentou ao meu lado nem cumprimentado ninguém pegou um prato e começou a se servir com olhos grandes.

Esfomeada como sempre quem não a conhece pensa que não possui comida em casa e que é a menina mais fútil do universo. Talvez a primeira parte seja mentira, mas a segunda é uma meia verdade. Alice tinha suas causas "nobre" que era nem tão nobres assim.

Pensando bem, Alice era fútil mesmo.

– Espero não termos chegado à má hora. – Tia Esme entrou sorrindo indo cumprimentar meu pai com dois beijinhos na bochecha.

– Não minha irmã, você veio em ótima hora como vai Carlisle?

– No hospital Charlie. – Esme se sentou servindo-se de comida. – Cunhadinha de Deus tenho umas coisinhas que eu trouxe aqui na minha bolsa especialmente pra você, mas aposto que Charlie irá gostar também.

Meu pai engasgou talvez entendendo o que a sua irmã falava.

Minha mãe sorriu meio contida acostumada com o jeito louco de Esme. Agora eu sabia a quem Alice tinha puxado com certeza Carlisle não era. Tio Carlisle era um homem sensato e na dele, mas mesmo assim adorava as loucuras e perolas que a esposa soltava de vez em quando.

Esme tinha muita elegância e classe, mas quando estava com os mais íntimos saia do salto, fazia e falava o que dava na telha e era por isso e muito mais que eu a amava, era com certeza minha tia preferida além de única.

– Esme agora não, por favor.

– O que tem de mais Charlie Isabella e Alice não são mais crianças.

Nossa alguém estava do meu lado afinal, pelo menos ela não me enxergava como uma criança. Obrigada Deus! Quase levantei as mãos pra cima em agradecimento, mas deixei pra lá.

– Concordo com você tia. – Alice acena a cabeça freneticamente impedida de falar por causa da comida.

– Por Deus Esme elas só tem 18 anos.

– E são maiores de idade. – Bufou irritada. – Charlie quando você tinha essa idade fazia coisas piores que eu sei, mamãe teve um bom trabalho com você.

– Mas eu sou homem e é normal.

– Que feio Charlie. – Minha mãe resmungou. – Não conhecia seu lado machista aflorado assim.

Alice e eu olhávamos a discussão dos três como se estivéssemos assistindo a um torneio de ping pong, onde a bolinha quica de um lado para o outro somente mexendo a cabeça e no caso de minha prima mastigando também.

– Não é machismo só estou tentando proteger o meu bebê.

– Se você não percebeu eu tenho 18 anos. – Falei furiosa me levantando puxando Alice comigo. Cansada daquele papo de superproteção que ele vinha pra cima de mim. No meu intimo eu sabia que a presidência somente o ajudou no caso de me afastar das pessoas vulgo homens, pais e o medo de perder as filhas. – Vamos Alice pra mim já deu.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e voltou para a mesa pagando o prato com a taça de suco, olhei pra ela incrédula.

– O que? To com fome.

– Tudo bem vamos. – Subimos as escadas silenciosamente em direção ao meu quarto, assim que cheguei ao mesmo eu me joguei na minha cama colocando um travesseiro na minha cara abafando o grito de raiva, revolta de tudo.

– Pelo visto seu encontro não foi dos melhores! – Resmungou minha prima com a fala toda embolada pela comida mastigada na boca.

Que nojo. Nem parecia que a menina tinha sido criada em uma das melhores escolas de educação em etiqueta do mundo.

– foi muito pior do que você imagina Alie... – Falei chorosa contando tudo que havia acontecido, minha prima por outro lado ria descontroladamente algumas vezes outras partes piores tentava segurar o riso, mas eu percebia que a vontade dela era rir. – É rir pra não chorar mesmo.

– Aí meu Deus Mike é mesmo um frouxo, somente por que um segurança se joga em cima dele ele inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada da mãe e te deixa lá sozinha? Cortarei meus contatos com ele radicalmente.

Jogou-se na minha cama também após ter comido e lambido literalmente o prato. Alice mexia nos meus cabelos fazendo um carinho gostoso.

– O que eu vou fazer? – Sussurrei um pouco envergonhada. – Acho que o meu destino é ficar sozinha pelo resto da minha vida e presa nessa casa, não o resto da vida, mas até o mandato do meu pai acabar e isso vai demorar um pouco.

– Merda Bella para de fazer drama, por favor, como eu sou uma boa amiga iremos sair hoje que tal?

Ela quicava deitada. Isso era possível? Quicar deitada? Para Alice parecia ser muito normal e natural.

– A ideia não é ruim, mas acho que meu pai não vai deixar eu nem passar dessa porta direito, se foi difícil convencer ontem imagine hoje.

– Nada que eu não resolva e minha mãe está aqui para interceder por nós também. – Suspirou se levantando indo para o meu closet. – Sério você está precisando mudar um pouco de roupas, na verdade trocar o guarda roupa todo.

Apareceu novamente com um conjunto social horrível na cor verde musgo no cabide me fazendo quase vomitar. Se eu pudesse queimava esses conjuntos todos, por que nem para a doação eles mereciam ir, coitadas das pessoas que usam esse tipo de roupa coitada de mim no caso.

– Fale isso a Renné pra você ver o que acontece.

– Credo Bella nem a vovó Marie quando era viva usava esse tipo de roupa e por que você tem que usar?

Pensei em responder 'Por que eu não sou a pessoa mais sortuda desse mundo', mas deixei pra lá dando esse assunto por encerrado.

A nossa tarde passamos no quarto nos arrumando, fizemos tudo lá e só abrimos a porta quando Heide a empregada trouxe uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas para que pudéssemos lanchar.

Depois que o buraco negro que Alice tinha na barriga estava um pouco menos vazio voltamos a fazer o que fazíamos antes, pintar as unhas, escovar os cabelos e passar aquele monte de creme desnecessário no rosto.

Eu podia muito bem pagar alguém para fazer isso tudo pra mim e somente ficar sentada esperando eles terminarem o mais rápido possível, mas desse jeito era mais divertido, musica alta, Alice cantando fingindo que a escova era um microfone ou que minha perna era uma guitarra.

– Ei eu ainda não sei pra onde a gente vai! – Resmunguei me lembrando de que Alice não havia comentado nada comigo sobre o lugar.

– Não se preocupe o que você tem que saber é que é de mais e dançante. – Dei de ombros sabendo que mais nada sairia da boca da minha prima.

~CaL~

Olhei-me no espelho me sentindo completamente, estava linda, mas não era convencimento meu não, era o que a imagem refletida no espelho me mostrava. O vestido preto com listras brancas na lateral e o salto alto me deixavam sexy, a maquiagem era leve somente um delineador, e um batom vermelho nos lábios.

Alice apareceu no meu campo de visão com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo lateral com a maquiagem marcante e esfumaçada, toda delicada em seu vestido branco um pouco rodado e sua sandália prateada, que na verdade eram meus, pois tudo foi encontrado no fundo do meu closet, roupas que nem eu sabia da existência.

– Estamos gatas! – Resmungou pegando seu Iphone me abraçando sem jeito em seguida tirando uma foto. Provavelmente devo ter saído de olhos fechados, pois minha prima nem se quer esperou.

A porta se abriu e eu escutei um ofego, olhei para trás um pouco preocupada encontrando minha mãe e tia Esme. Renné estava meio boquiaberta, já Esme sorria feito criança em dia de natal.

– Aonde vão?

– Estão tão lindas!

Falaram ao mesmo tempo e com reações diferentes, minha mãe estava pálida enquanto tia Esme só faltava soltar pulinho, por que as palmas ela já estava batendo e pedir para ir junto aonde quer que fossemos.

– E não estamos? Eu sei que tenho muito talento pra transformar uma pessoa! – Alice resmungou quase não se achando.

– Aonde vão? – Minha mãe perguntou novamente um pouco impaciente por ter sido ignorada, e eu dei um passo para trás somente por extinto mesmo. –Isabella?

– Nós, eu...eu... – Merda, não era hora pra gaguejar, mas o que eu falaria sendo que nem eu sabia aonde íamos, Alice não tinha me dito muita coisa somente que era divertido e dançante. Quantos lugares existiam assim nessa cidade?

– Sairemos para dançar hoje! – Alice falou por mim certamente constatando que eu não diria muita coisa com meu gaguejar.

– Aonde? – Minha mãe estava séria enquanto Esme rolava os olhos com sua atitude super protetora que não deixava ninguém, no caso eu viver.

– Pelo o amor de Deus Renné, não se torne sombra do Charlie. – Minha tia resmungou vindo nos abraçar. – Deixe-as saírem se divertirem, por que eu sei que Bella está precisando disso, elas somente tem 18 anos e precisam viver. Aproveitar tudo que a vida tem a oferecer, mas claro moderadamente sem excessos.

– A senhora podia dizer isso na frente do meu pai.

Falei animada, fazendo Alice rir, mas eu estava falando sério quem sabe ouvindo essas palavras meu pai não se tocava e parava de me sufocar um pouco.

– Chega de papo vamos Bella por que quero aproveitar a noite. – Alice ia me arrastando, pela a porta a fora quando fomos barradas pelo o corpo de uma Renné muito raivosa.

– Irá sair sem avisar seu pai Isabella?- Seus braços estavam acima do peito mostrando a quão chateada estava. – Não pode fazer isso.

– Mãe colabora vai. – Resmunguei ficando atrás de Alice, emburrada. – Eu posso sair sim, é no mínimo o que ele me deve por ontem à noite.

Vi seu rosto se transformar, ela entendia o que eu estava sentindo afinal ela é mulher, já teve o primeiro encontro e sabe o quão importe isso é para uma garota. Eu sabia que meu pai não tinha os cem por cento da culpa, mas ele tinha se tivesse me deixado somente com a metade dos seguranças eu não teria passado por aquela vergonha.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Minha tia estava com o semblante confuso, seu cenho estava franzido, enquanto sua filha tentava inutilmente segurar o riso.

– É melhor nem saber mamãe. – Alice me puxou pelo braço enquanto saímos do quarto com duas mulheres atrás da gente. – Tchau gente nos vemos mais tarde.

– Isabella e os seguranças?

– Mãe pelo o amor de Deus, somente hoje me deixe livre das minhas sombras. – Suspirei choramingando entrando em desespero. - Prometo que será somente hoje e depois eu faço tudo o que quiser, mas me deixe ser uma pessoa normal só experimentar por hoje.

– Tudo bem, eu falarei com seu pai podem ir.

Resmungou não muito convencida do que estava fazendo, e por esse motivo somente dei um beijo em suas bochechas e sai rebocando Alice apressadamente dali antes que ela mudasse de ideia, antes que resolvesse me trancar de vez no quarto.

~CaL~

O local estava ótimo, a boate 'crepúsculo' estava movimentada, as luzes coloridas fazia parte do ambiente assim como o som alto. A música eletrônica era viciante e dançante, eu não conseguia ficar parado mesmo andando atrás de Alice, indo parar uma parte desconhecida da boate. Chegamos a uma rodinha cheia de pessoas, algumas se beijavam outras tinham copos de bebidas nas mãos.

– Oi gente. – Alice chegou saltitando chamando atenção de todos para nós. Pude perceber que o rapaz que praticamente atacava uma loira cor mel era o tal rapaz do encontro passado, Mike alguma coisa... – Mike oi. – O loiro se virou e arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante, colocando a mão na cabeça.

– Alice oi... – Se virou pra mim um pouco constrangido com as bochechas coradas. – Be...Bella como vai?

– Vou bem e você? E como está sua mãe?

Sorri verdadeiramente, por que realmente não tinha que ser falsa, não estava triste por ele estar beijando outra garota depois de ter um encontro comigo, na verdade eu não sentia nada por ele queria mesmo era ter mais amigos e vi em Mike a oportunidade.

– Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir, minha mãe está precisando de mim.

Saiu e a loira confusa foi atrás dele, Alice do meu lado ria descontroladamente fazendo os outros seguirem pelo o mesmo caminho me deixando constrangida. Estava claro como água que o menino fugia de mim, como o diabo foge da cruz, mas eu não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido.

– Meu Deus o Mike é um frouxo mesmo! – Alice resmungou quase sem ar. – Deixe eu te apresentar a galera, essa é a Kate e o namorado Garret, Tanya, Seth, Jacob e Leh. E essa é a Bella minha prima gente.

Falava e apontava para as pessoas, Kate era uma loira com os cabelos lisos até a cintura de olhos azuis e um corpo curvilíneo. Garret que estava ao seu lado segurando sua cintura possessivamente tinha os cabelos pretos e uma baba por fazer, era bonito, mas não aquele cara bonito que você chega a babar de cara acho que tem que prestar um pouquinho de atenção até se acostumar com seus traços. Tanya era outra loira, mas seus cabelos eram cacheados, grandes olhos verdes e uma boca carnuda envolta por um batom rosa claro. Seth era um moreno magrinho, não tinha muito músculo, mas também não chegava a ser raquítico, era até bonito, mas tinha a cara de criança, eu não daria mais de dezesseis para ele, mas se ele conseguiu entrar na boate deve ser maior de idade. Jacob era outro moreno, pareciam àqueles índios de filmes antigos que você assiste, seus músculos estavam quase estourando sua camisa, chegava a ser intimidador, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha era branquinho. Leh era a única morena do grupo, seus cabelos pretos nos ombros e ondulados eram tão brilhantes que chegavam a doer os olhos se você ficar muito tempo olhando como eu estava fazendo, a menina parecia ser meio gótica somente usava preto e sua maquiagem era um pouco pesada de mais, quase não valorizando sua pele morena, mas mesmo assim ela era linda como os de mais.

– Nossa é um prazer a Alice fala tanto de você. – A primeira a se aproximar fora Tanya, ela tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios e me abraçou apertado como se eu fosse sua melhor amiga há anos. E eu gostei muito dela por isso, por me tratar com naturalidade mesmo certamente sabendo que eu sou a filha do presidente. –Adorei seu cabelo.

– Ah oi. – Falei meio sem jeito por ser o centro das atenções no momento.

– Não liga não Bella, Tanya é assim mesmo, tanta convivência com Alice da nisso.

Kate resmungou sorrindo justificando o comportamento da outra loira que ruborizou um pouco.

– Eu sei nasci e cresci com ela.

Todos riram nesse momento me deixando a vontade. Eu estava bem ali, fazendo amigos sem nenhum segurança a minha volta sendo uma pessoa normal por uma única noite.

– Por que vocês não vão pegar uma bebida pra gente eu to com sede. – Leh resmungou olhando para o seu copo vazio.

– Esse já é o seu terceiro, eu não vou te levar bêbada pra casa hoje não. – Jacob resmungou tirando o copo de sua mão e sorrindo pra mim. – Aceita alguma coisa Bella? Alguma bebida?

– Não! Eu não bebo.

Sorri meio envergonhada, por mais que eu estava sendo liberta eu não ia exagerar ter meu primeiro porre para meu pai ter motivos o suficiente para me trancafiar no quarto o resto da vida.

– Não se preocupe aqui também tem água.

– Ela quer e para mim trás uma vodca com gelo, por favor. – Olhei para minha prima que somente retribuiu o olhar dando de ombros. – Ah somente duas pedrinhas de gelo se não perde totalmente o álcool do negocio.

– E eu quero aquela coisa que tem um guarda chuva em cima que eu estava bebendo àquela hora. – Tanya falou segurando sua mini-bolsa nas mãos.

– Jacob já que está tão prestativo trás pra mim um copo de tequila por que hoje estou necessitada. – Leh falou olhando em seu celular enorme que mais parecia um tablet. – Na verdade trás a garrafa de uma vez.

O menino olhava para elas em confusão certamente imaginando como iria trazer tudo aquilo, pois somente tinha duas mãos.

– E vocês não vão querer nada não. – Perguntou ironizando para os três que ainda não tinham se manifestado pedindo nada.

– Não eu e Kate vamos aproveitar a noite dançando hoje.

Garret puxou uma Kate animada para o meio da pista de dança e começaram a dançar coladinho, algumas vezes parando para se beijar.

– Já que você faz tanta questão eu quero...

– Não você vai me ajudar a trazer tudo Seth.

Jacob resmungou um pouco irritado arrastando um menino umas duas vezes menor do que ele para o bar.

– Eu quero dançar quem vai comigo? –Tanya praticamente quicava no lugar, suas atitudes me lembravam de Alice de certo modo.

– Não eu quero beber hoje, preciso de álcool no meu sangue. – Alice resmungou e Leh somente olhava no celular, dali eu sabia que não viria nenhuma resposta.

– Posso ir com você se quiser...

Mal terminei de falar e a menina me arrastava para a pista de dança onde uma musica eletrônica muito animada passava. Tanya mexia o quadril e eu tentava acompanhar o ritmo da musica, às vezes ela encostava-se a mim e dançava juntas imitando os passes uma da outra.

Eu simplesmente estava adorando tudo aquilo, aquele mundo onde eu era apenas a Isabella sem ser aquela filha do presidente cheia de obrigações e etiquetas que eu tinha que ser, onde eu tinha que medir minhas palavras e pensamentos, meu jeito de andar.

– Você vai para o festival em Veneza¹? – Ela falava meio gritada por causa da musica que estava um pouco alta.

– Que festival é esse?

– Ele sempre acontece anualmente, nossa turma tenta ir todo ano, sabe fugir um pouco da rotina de Washington². Deveria ir é divertido, carnaval de Veneza dura dez dias.

– Sério?

Perguntei completamente animada com a ideia de viajar sem meus pais, somente eu e meus amigos. Tudo bem, amigos de Alice, não dava para considerá-los meus amigos em apenas um dia, por mais que fossem legais comigo naquele momento.

– Completamente sério, na primeira vez que eu fui fiquei super animada, nós nos fantasiamos, bebemos e dançamos tanto que meus pés doíam, depois dessa vez eu nunca perco, por mais cansada que eu esteja.

– Vou amar ir, falarei com Alice.

Depois de um certo tempo dançando me sentia suada e cansada, decidi voltar para o lugar de onde eu tinha vindo, o lugar onde Alice continuava bebendo com seus amigos e rindo descontroladamente.

– Bellinha do meu coração está gostando? – Minha prima estava um pouco alegre pela bebida chegou me abraçando pelos ombros com seu peso todo sobre mim. – Nem precisa responder, seu sorriso me diz tudo.

– Eu estou me sentindo livre isso sim. – Respondi ajudando-a a se sentar em um lugar plano onde ela poderia manter algum equilíbrio, o equilíbrio que talvez ela deixou de possuir depois de algumas doses. – Melhor parar de beber, já nem está sóbria.

– Pare de resmungar igual aos seus pais e beba comigo.

Ri com suas palavras e me sentei ao seu lado seu lado observando o local, o quão animado as pessoas dançavam, bebia e conversava, era um mundo diferente do meu, um mundo onde as pessoas faziam o que queria, eu estava simplesmente aproveitando tudo do meu jeito claro sem beber ou fumar.

Em um canto tinha uma mulher com trajes que não cobriam simplesmente nada do seu corpo seu vestido subia conforme os seus movimentos e em outro um homem moreno de terno preto tentando dançar, mas não conseguindo muito isso. Terno preto? Mas que porra... Voltei meus olhos para o tal homem quase engasgando com a saliva e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Renné havia falado que me deixaria ser livre por hoje, que me deixaria sem sobra ou qualquer coisa que envolvia meus seguranças, mas pelo visto não foi bem assim.

Levantei-me pegando o braço de Alice nem escutando os seus resmungos, levando-a para um canto onde não poderíamos ser vistas por ninguém, muito menos por Seth meu segurança. Enquanto caminhava minha cabeça tinha mil pensamentos por minuto, se Seth estava aqui os outros também estariam.

– Alice...

– Que porra Bella quebrou meu salto. – A menina pegou seu sapato de uma marca que eu nem conhecia, mas sabia ser famosa em mãos e começou a chorar feito uma criança borrando toda a sua maquiagem. Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava com a situação que eu me encontrava. – Era o meu preferido, pelo menos o que eu mais gostei no seu closet e tinha planos em não devolvê-los nunca mais, eu sei que você nem os usa mesmo...

– Alice me escuta. – Chacoalhei seus ombros chamando sua atenção. – Os meus seguranças estão aqui, e eu não sei o que fazer, só sei que estou com muita raiva dos meus pais, eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo. –Andava de um lado para o outro vendo minha prima me acompanhar com os olhos, por a mão na cabeça e fazer uma careta. – Eu nunca pedi nada de mais e quando eu peço para simplesmente sair sozinha um dia eles simplesmente não deixam. Engana-me, mandando os seguranças me vigiarem sem eu saber. Eu vou matar meu pai, ele não pode me manter como uma prisioneira, não pode me sufocar desse jeito.

– Pode parar de andar, por favor?– Colocou a mão na boca como se fosse vomitar. – Minha cabeça tá girando.

– É nisso que dá beber do jeito que bebeu. – Resmunguei parando em sua frente ajudando-a a se apoiar em mim. – Quando eu mais preciso da sua mente brilhante ela não funciona.

– Está funcionando sim, só preciso de alguns minutos para pensar direito em alguma coisa. – Tentava limpar sua maquiagem deixando-a mais borrada do que antes. – Preciso ir ao banheiro antes se não vou vomitar aqui.

– Vamos então. – Eu praticamente carregava Alice, nós andávamos com dificuldade estávamos quase perto do banheiro quando sinto algo pesado bater em meu ombro e um liquido logo em seguida ser derramado em mim. – Merda.

– Desculpe não foi minha intenção. – Olhei para cima e enxerguei os mais belos olhos verdes da minha vida. O homem possuía os cabelos cor cobre em um corte bem aparado, seus músculos se acentuavam na camiseta azul marinho em que usava e eu ofeguei. Ele era perfeito simplesmente. – Está tudo bem?

– Eu... Eu... To sim. – Sussurrei na ultima parte sem conseguir pronunciar mais nada. Alice olhou desesperada para mim, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele também. Porra ele era lindo de mais. Vendo que eu não faria nada minha prima saiu correndo para o banheiro feminino mais próximo possível.

– Desculpe eu sujei seu vestido. – Olhei para meu vestido que um dia tinha sido bonito vendo uma mancha nele que horrível. – Deixe eu te ajudar, como é o seu nome mesmo?

– Bella. – Resmunguei meio atordoada sentindo algo esfregar meu ombro e barriga. – Isabella na verdade.

– Desculpe não era mesmo a minha intenção estragar um vestido bonito desse jeito, eu...

O rapaz falava, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção direito, olhei para trás somente por mera casualidade e vi Seth juntamente com Jared olhando de um lado para o outro, me lembrei na hora por que estávamos indo ao banheiro. Merda tinha que me esconder antes que eles me vissem. Puxei o rapaz para que ficasse na minha frente e nem percebi que praticamente estávamos centímetros um do outro.

– Você tá bem Isabella?

– Sim... sim eu só preciso que fique aqui pra mim.

Resmunguei corando alguns tons de vermelho por estar tão próxima e com muita vontade de beija-lo. Droga ele é somente um desconhecido, nem tinha cinco minutos que eu o conhecia e já tinha vontade de beijá-lo?

– Alguém esta te perturbando? – Seu rosto estava franzido, enquanto eu tentava discretamente olhar sobre o seu ombro somente para ver que meus seguranças ainda estavam ali, e atrapalharia minha passagem. – Eu posso te ajudar se quiser!

– Tem alguém me perturbando, eu agradeceria se caminhasse desse jeito que estamos até o banheiro. – Sussurrei vendo-o ele assentir e caminhas me escondendo em seu corpo.

– É algo grave, se for podemos chamar os seguranças.

– Não é deles mesmo que estou fugindo. – As palavras saíram com uma naturalidade que até me assustou um pouco. O homem a minha frente me olhava um pouco confuso e com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Eles... Eles... Eu...

– Não precisa me explicar, mas eu posso te ajudar se quiser.

– Eu aceito, por que nem sei como vou sair daqui. Tenho que pegar minha prima que está nesse exato momento vomitando no banheiro. – Fiz uma careta ao me lembrar disso.

Entrei no banheiro e Alice estava na pia lavando a boca com o semblante cansado e pálido.

– Eu to horrível! – Choramingou arregalando os olhos em seguida. – Aqui é o banheiro feminino sabia?

Olhei para trás e o homem continuava lá nos olhando como se fosse normal ele estar em um banheiro onde somente entra mulheres.

– Alice para com isso ele vai nos ajudar a sair sem ser vistas pelos seguranças. – Suspirei passando a mão na testa. – Que por um acaso estão bloqueando a passagem.

– Merda, não estou gostando do seu pai no momento.

– Acredite nem eu.

– Como é o seu nome? – Olhei para o homem que continuava no mesmo lugar, me batendo mentalmente por ter se esquecido de perguntar o seu nome.

– Edward Masen.

– E como pretende tirar a gente daqui?

– Bom eu...

– Isso é uma orgia? – Kate chegou sorrindo de lado atrapalhando o que quer que fosse que Edward iria dizer.

– Não minha cara uma fuga mesmo.

– Que fuga Alice. – Aproximou, mas se afastou percebendo o cheiro estranho que vinha da minha prima. – Não acredito que você agrediu alguém. – Alice olhou pra ela fuzilando-a com o olhar. – Aí me Deus te pegaram de amasso com o barman?

Olhei para minha prima meio chocada. Como assim amasso com o barman? Meu Deus só Alice mesmo pra não pagar a suas bebidas, mas pegar o barman somente para não pagar era de mais.

– Não é aquele problema que eu te falei que aconteceu com Mike está prestes a acontecer de novo entendeu Kate?

– O que tem? – Perguntou como se não fosse nada de mias.

– Tem que me prometeram uma noite de liberdade e eu quero essa liberdade entende me sufocam de mais eu preciso viver minha vida já sou maior de idade e dou conta de cuidar do meu próprio nariz.

– Você tem razão tem que viver sua própria vida mesmo! – Alice tentava limpar as marcas de lápis de olho que tinha em sua bochecha. – Vamos pra casa?

Eu não queria ir pra casa, não queria ter que brigar com meus pais por mais uma noite frustrada, por mais uma vez desconfiarem de mim, eu queria lutar pela minha liberdade e se eles não queriam me dar por bem iriam me dar por mal.

– Não vamos para Veneza Alice.

¹ Carnaval de Veneza é uma festa carnavalesca que dura dez dias e em que os participantes costumam usar trajes típicos e máscaras. Nesses dias há em geral um acréscimo na já normal grande afluência de turistas à cidade.

² Residência oficial e principal local de trabalho do Presidente dos Estados Unidos, sendo, ao mesmo tempo, a sede oficial do poder executivo naquele país. Localizado na Avenida Pensilvânia, nº.: 1600.

_._

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 3

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

**_Eu não queria ir pra casa, não queria ter que brigar com meus pais por mais uma noite frustrada, por mais uma vez desconfiarem de mim, eu queria lutar pela minha liberdade e se eles não queriam me dar por bem iriam me dar por mal._**

**_– Não! Vamos para Veneza Alice._**

– O que? – Kate e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo certamente não entendo o porquê de Veneza.

– Eu quero ir para o carnaval que tem inicio nesse final de semana. – Falei muito animada. Edward estava encostado em um canto na parede nos olhando atentamente sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

– Sinceramente acho que você ficou louca. – Alice veio para o meu lado colocando as mãos nos meus ombros. – Seus pais vão te matar. – Sussurrou em meus ouvidos e eu somente ri. Que matassem, somente queria que Charlie Swan soubesse que não podia me controlar pra sempre, que eu era como todo mundo. Livre. Tinha esse direito.

– Que tentem, se eles souberem onde eu estiver.

– Meu Deus menina, isso é uma loucura.

Kate tinha as mãos em cima do coração. O banheiro estava em silencio, somente com o barulho das respirações das pessoas se faziam presente.

– Não é por nada não, mas já decidiram pra onde vão? Por que eu não posso ficar no banheiro feminino pra sempre. – Edward quebrou o silencio que até então reinava no lugar.

– Calma aí camarada você que ofereceu ajuda então tem que esperar as nossas cabeças trabalharem. – Alice resmungou apontando o dedo em seu rosto um pouco irritado. – Seth certamente está na nossa espreita.

– O Seth? Mas eu juro que vi beijando Tanya antes de vir aqui... – Kate estava um pouco confusa, até eu estava. Seth segurança do meu pai, uma pessoa meio que do mal que me persegue desde sempre, e o Seth amigo de Alice que apesar de poucas horas tinha se mostrado uma pessoa legal comigo, não somente ele, mas sim todos. – Acho que tinha algo alcoólico na minha água por que minha cabeça tá dando volta no momento.

– Não, é o segurança. Não existe somente um Seth no mundo sabia. - Bufou Alice, sentando na pia descalça e descabelada. – Desculpe às vezes esqueço que você é loira.

– Eu me ofenderia se não fosse acostumada. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Como pretende sair daqui sem que seu pai saiba em um segundo? Por que se pegar um voo normal certamente ele saberá em minutos, e alem do mais aposto que nem está com passaporte aqui.

– Ela tem razão isso não é possível sem que o meu pai saiba.

Murmurei realmente triste, porra eu queria muito mesmo irritar Charlie ao estremo. Não que eu fosse de fazer isso em minha vida, mas meu pai tinha conseguido atingir o extremo da minha paciência e certamente da minha sanidade também, pois convenhamos o que eu queria fazer era uma loucura, mesmo sendo maior de idade.

– Nem vem com essa porra pra cima de mim, você falou isso e eu estou também com muita raiva do seu pai nesse momento e feliz ao mesmo tempo por você pela a primeira vez na sua vida estar querendo se rebelar... – Alice pulou de uma vez falando sem nem ao menos tomar ar ficando vermelha.

– Vocês tem certeza? Você é a...

– Eu sou uma pessoa normal Kate. – Praticamente gritei, arregalando os olhos. Se Edward soubesse quem eu realmente era, seria capaz de nem me ajudar e sim sair correndo. – Muito normal com direitos igual a qualquer cidadão do mundo.

– Eu acho que posso ajudar vocês. – Praticamente sussurrou se eu não estivesse perto o suficiente juro que não teria ouvido. – Minha mãe vai para Milão essa madrugada a negócios, e ela simplesmente odeia voos comerciais então vai com o jatinho do meu pai e como vocês não tem passaporte com vocês ela pode dar uma driblada nisso.

– Aí meu Deus isso é de mais.

– Pelo menos é meio caminho andado, daí vocês dão um jeito de chagar até Veneza, que nem vai ser tão difícil a partir daí convenhamos.

– Ela não vai se importar se a gente pegar uma carona com ela? – Perguntei um pouco receosa.

– Não, somente inventar uma desculpa pra ela e pode deixar que dessa parte eu me encarregasse direitinho.

– É uma boa ideia.

– Tá está tudo combinado, mas precisamos sair daqui. – Se virou para Edward que mexia no celular parecendo estar um pouco entediado. – Agora é sua vez bonitão trate de nos tirar daqui.

– Achei que iria dormir aqui hoje. – Guardou o aparelho nos bolsos da calça e sorriu pra mim. – Venham sei de uma saída que ninguém vai ver vocês.

– Olhem gente me encontrem no aeroporto as quatro. – Arregalei um pouco os olhos. Quatro da manha? O que eu ia fazer até lá? Olhei no meu relógio constatando que já era 2:00. Merda somente por que eu estava muito ansiosa por isso. – Vou pra casa agora e aparecerei lá com minha mãe.

– Ok. – Alice me arrastou para o lado de Edward. – Vamos cara por que eu quero tirar esse vestido fedido a vomito.

Saímos do banheiro atrás de Edward, ele tentava nos tampar de Seth e Jared que estavam praticamente na porta. Alice não me deixava prestar muita atenção, pois falava mais que a boca e aquilo estavam me irritando. Merda tudo ultimamente estava me irritando. É incrível quando você se irrita pela a primeira vez depois sempre fica mais fácil se irritar de novo. Edward andava pelo o lado mais escuro da boate e eu tentava a todo custo segui-lo. A adrenalina estava correndo nas minhas veias e eu estava me sentindo a Angelina Jolie em um de seus filmes de ação ou uma criminosa fugindo. Estava fugindo sim, mas não tinha cometido nenhum crime.

– Esperem aqui que eu tenho que pegar minha mochila. – Falou cochichando, eu e Alice somente assentimos sem conseguir falar mais nada. Mas isso durou pouco por que minha prima logo começou a tagarelar novamente.

– Estranho vir a uma boate e trazer uma mochila. – Revirei os olhos. – É sério e se ele for um terrorista ou...

– Pelo o amor de Deus nem continue. – Resmunguei cansada. – Ele podia ter estado em outro lugar antes daqui, largue de criar suposições pelo o amor de Jesus.

– Pare de falar o nome do que estão no céu em vão.

– Desculpe, foi sem querer. Também é a força do habito. – Deu de ombros não ligando muito e eu olhei pra frente vendo onde estava o homem. Edward havia ido fabricar o tecido da tal mochila?

– Estou louca pra chegar em casa. – Suspirou passando a mão no vestido um pouco sujo.

– Pensei que ia comigo. – Bufei contrariada. Eu queria tanto ir a Veneza, mas não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso sozinha. Mesmo querendo. – Não posso fazer isso sozinha se é que me entende.

– E eu vou, mas tenho que passar em casa e fazer minhas malas primeiras. – Olhei pra ela meio sem acreditar e comecei a rir. Estávamos praticamente em uma fuga e a menina pensava em fazer as malas?Alice era mesmo inacreditável. – O que foi? Por que está rindo feito uma hiena no cio?

– Alice nós não vamos pra sua casa, e muito menos fazer malas, não dá tempo entende?

– O que? – Seus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo minuto.

...

Andávamos pela a rua um pouco apressados, eu sabia que Jared tinha me visto e certamente não demoraria a vir atrás de nós juntamente com os outros. Alice ainda estava um pouco emburrada por não ter podido tomar banho e nem fazer algumas malas como ela planejava, mas se fizéssemos isso Charlie me prenderia até o resto da minha vida percebendo minhas intenções. Tínhamos tirado o máximo de dinheiro possível com o cartão da Alice no banco mais próximo, dizendo ela que nós precisaríamos, pois ela não ficaria nenhum segundo a mais com aquele vestido fedido a vomito. E realmente ela estava com a razão, precisamos do dinheiro para nos alimentar, hospedar em algum lugar e comprar roupas novas.

– Posso saber por que estão fugindo assim? - Me assustei um pouco quando Edward chegou ao meu lado deixando Alice um pouco para trás.

– É um pouco complicado, gostaria de realmente explicar. – Falei corando sem graça. Poxa o cara estava me ajudando e nem o motivo para isso eu poderia dar a ele. O medo de me devolver para o meu pai era maior. – Sinto muito.

– Isso não é nada ilegal não né? – Falou se aproximando mais de mim me deixando um pouco sem ar. Deus como aquele homem era lindo.

– Não eu prometo. – Ilegal é um ato ilícito é uma ação ou omissão voluntária, negligência ou imprudência que contraria a lei e da qual viola o direito e causa dano a outrem, ainda que exclusivamente moral. Pelo menos é o que dizia o Google. E eu não estava violando direito nenhum somente correndo atrás do seu, a liberdade. – Podemos falar de outra coisa? Prometo que te conto depois, assim que puder.

– Tudo bem sou um cara paciente e se não é nada fora da lei posso esquecer por um tempo. – Suspirou apertando sua mochila entre as mãos. – Quantos anos têm?

– 18. – Ele me olhou meio franzindo o cenho como se não acreditasse no que eu estava falando. – Por incrível que pareça eu sou maior de idade.

– Não parece mesmo, no máximo que eu te daria era uns 15. – Involuntariamente fiz uma careta. Será que era por causa disso que meu pai não me enxergava como a mulher que eu era? Era uma merda mesmo, um monte de mulher querendo ficar mais nova fazendo um monte de plásticas e eu aqui tentando parecer um pouco mais velha. – Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

Olhei atentamente no seu rosto analisando cada traço esculpido pelo os deuses. No máximo 25 anos de idade. Edward era tão bonito que chegava a dar inveja, acho que nunca me cansaria de olhar para ele. Passei os dedos no canto da boca para constatar que não estava pagando um mico babando por um homem que achava que eu tinha 15 anos de idade.

– 25? – Saiu como se fosse uma pergunta. O rapaz passou as mãos pelo o cabelo ficando mais sexy ainda. Sei que estamos no século vinte e um, mas seria muito antiquado se eu o agarrasse aqui? Sua boca parecia chamar pela a minha. Meus lábios até coçavam de vontade.

– Não 26. Quase 27. – Respirou fundo voltando olhar para frente. – Bella você...

– Meu Deus juro que vi Emmett passar com o carro temos que correr.

Alice atrapalhou o que quer que Edward fosse me falar, começamos a correr feito condenado, meus pés estavam me matando, tive que tirar o salto, mas andar descalço não era muito bom no asfalto. Com toda a certeza meus pés ficariam com bolhas. Devem estar fazendo a pergunta 'Por que raios não vão de taxi?', mas não estava fácil encontrar um taxi vazio nessa cidade, tentamos muitas vezes, mas nenhum parava o que nos restava era ir andado. Era até bom por um lado assim o tempo passava mais rápido e chegaríamos no horário no aeroporto o ruim mesmo era as reclamações de minha prima com os pés às pernas, resumindo o corpo todo dolorido.

Chegamos a uma parte em que praticamente não tínhamos saída, teríamos que pular o muro. Alice estava lá em cima olhando para baixo com medo de pular. Merda nem era tão alto assim e a menina estava quase chorando feito um bebe.

– Alice se você quiser posso pular primeiro. – Edward ofereceu, mas minha prima negou, a menina tinha a mania de ser um pouco orgulhosa de mais, sempre querendo mostrar para as pessoas que ela da conta de fazer o que quer que seja, mesmo as vezes estando morrendo de medo. – Eu posso...

– Não eu cosigo. – Suspirou e pulou de uma vez só. Pude ouvir do outro lado seus xingamentos, até meu pai era atingido sendo culpado de tudo que ela estava passando essa noite. E realmente tinha sua parcela de culpa. – Eu estou te odiando nesse momento Bella. – Gritou ao escutar minhas risadas misturadas com as de Edward.

– Desculpa, mas foi engraçado.

– Não vejo nada de engraçado no que está acontecendo. – Resmungou enfurecida. – Tudo por culpa daquele, daquele... Nem quero xingá-lo por que é meu parente, mas estou descabelada, meus pés estão com calos, meu vestido está cheio de vomito. Se bem que o vestido é culpa minha por que eu que bebi e vomitei, mas se estou fugindo feito uma condenada é culpa sua.

– Desculpa se quiser ir para a casa eu vou te entender. – Bella sussurrou se sentindo um pouco mal por estar enfiando a prima em suas loucuras momentâneas, em seus ataques de rebeldia.

– Alice calma aí também a Bella não te obrigou a nada disso não você está aqui como eu, e eu estou aqui por que quis estar.

– Perdoe-me o bonitão está certo.

– Quer que eu te ajude? – Edward me encarou profundamente e eu perdi o ar naquele momento. Alguém poderia muito me ensinar a respirar novamente por que a minha situação estava difícil. – Bella você está bem?

– Eu... Eu.. Não sei. – Sussurrei incapaz de dizer outra coisa. De fato não estava nenhum pouco bem, me sentia quente e a noite estava um pouco fria, mas era como se eu estivesse em um deserto. Minha boca estava seca, podia sentir o sangue correr nas minhas veias. Meu Deus o que está acontecendo comigo?

– Gente eu não quero ficar aqui o resto da vida, está muito escuro e eu estou com medo. – Alice gritou se fazendo presente do outro lado do muro e eu quase bufei, somente ela para estragar meus momentos mesmo.

– Vou te ajudar vem aqui! – Edward segurou minha cintura como se eu fosse uma pluma e me levantou, eu fiquei sentada esperando que ele subisse. O homem feito um gato subiu sem a menor dificuldade descendo em seguida. Quando fui descer Edward novamente veio me ajudar, mas dessa vez eu fiquei de frente e pude perceber a aura de excitação que nos envolvia o modo como o homem a minha frente engolia em seco. – Está bem? – Perguntou colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Se ele aproximasse mais eu juro que o agarraria por que a boca dele estava me chamando.

– Sim. – Ficamos nos olhando feitos dois idiotas, mas não estávamos ligando muito para isso. Era como se somente o que importava éramos nós dois e que fodasse o resto.

– Hum Hum. – Alice limpou a garganta exageradamente me irritando. Merda ela tinha que fazer mesmo isso? – Podemos ir ou vão ficar flertando a noite toda, por que se esse for o caso posso dar licença para os pombinhos.

Minha prima batia os cílios teatralmente e eu corei até o ultimo fio de cabelo, Edward por outro lado se afastou um pouco sem jeito com a situação e eu amaldiçoei a menina até sua ultima geração. E daí se estava flertando? Se ela percebeu isso poderia ter saído de fininho.

– Melhor irmos mesmo. – Edward foi à frente segurando sua mochila nas costas e eu fuzilei minha prima com o olhar.

– O que? – Olhei para ela um pouco incrédula. Como assim o que? Ela sabia muito bem o que tinha feito.

– Não vem com isso não.

– Bella para com isso menina, provavelmente você nem irá mais ver essa cara mais na sua vida. – Resmungou me abraçando pelos os ombros. – Pensa bem daqui a algumas horas estamos embarcando para Milão e ele está aqui e certamente nem lembra que você existe.

– Você tem razão.

Doeu-me dizer aquilo, mas minha prima estava mesmo coberta de razão, provavelmente nunca mais veria Edward na minha vida, e eu o conhecia há quantas horas uma? Não era possível eu me sentir assim atraída por uma pessoa com uma hora de convivência. Ou era? Eu não sabia responder isso por que os contatos masculinos que eu já tive, era somente meu pai, tio Carlisle e meus seguranças, nunca tive nenhuma experiência romântica para ter de experiência e minha mãe não gostava de falar das delas, Alice por outro lado tinha tantas que era até um pouco desconcertante saber.

– Sempre tenho meu amor.

_._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 4

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

**_Doeu-me dizer aquilo, mas minha prima estava mesmo coberta de razão, provavelmente nunca mais veria Edward na minha vida, e eu o conhecia há quantas horas uma? Não era possível eu me sentir assim atraída por uma pessoa com uma hora de convivência. Ou era? Eu não sabia responder isso por que os contatos masculinos que eu já tive, era somente meu pai, tio Carlisle e meus seguranças, nunca tive nenhuma experiência romântica para ter de experiência e minha mãe não gostava de falar das delas, Alice por outro lado tinha tantas que era até um pouco desconcertante saber._**

**_– Sempre tenho meu amor._**

...

Abraçava-me para me proteger do frio que estava fazendo e caminhei sozinha por um bom tempo. Merda! Odiava ter que admitir, mas droga eu queria que Edward fosse com a gente, mas isso era praticamente impossível. E no que eu estou pensando? Um homem feito daquele certamente deve ser comprometido ou algo assim, por que com aquela beleza, sozinho ele não ficava.

Alice conversava animadamente com ele e eu somente reparava de longe. Deveria ser proibido existir uma pessoa tão bonita assim. As pessoas deveriam se sentir feias ao seu lado, por que Edward poderia ser descrito como a personificação de um Deus grego.

Suspirei resignada, era mais um motivo para o cara nunca olhar para mim e me achar de algum modo atraente, eu era nada perto dele, acho que ninguém realmente era. A beleza dele era inumana.

– Sério que você gosta de tirar fotos? – Alice falava animada quase quicando no lugar. – Você pode servir para me ajudar em um projeto que estou pensando em fazer com alguns modelos...

– Não sei. Nunca fiz algo sim tirar fotos de pessoas, costumo mais tirar fotos de animais e objetos.

– Mas bem que podia abrir uma exceção para mim. – Resmungou passando as mãos nos cabelos repicados e desgrenhados. – Penso em tirar fotos de alguns modelos sabe usando algumas das minhas criações.

– Criações? – Edward estava um pouco confuso. Seu cenho estava franzido. – Você cria roupas? Algo do tipo?

– É um modo de ver as coisas. – Quase ri de seu comentário. Não tinha praticamente nada de pano no que ela "criava". – São peças intimas sabe, cuecas para homens.

Edward arregalou os olhos um pouco surpreso por ela ter falado assim diretamente sem nem ao menos tê-lo preparado e eu não me segurei e ri em sua cara fazendo a bufar.

– O que? Cuecas? – Edward perguntou praticamente sussurrando incrédulo. – Quantos anos têm?

– Qual o problema? Tenho quase 19 já sou até maior de idade. – Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Não vejo nada de mais nisso.

– Desculpe é que é meio chocante saber que você desenha cuecas? – Soou mais como uma pergunta. – É difícil de imaginar algo assim. Nunca parei para pensar em quem fabrica esse tipo de coisas.

– Eu sei bem como é. As pessoas normalmente acham que é uma fabrica qualquer, mas tem um processo de criação antes. Tem todo um desenvolvimento.

Minha prima falava como se fosse uma das especialistas e ela era, mas não tão reconhecida. Os únicos que reconheciam eram seus amigos e com muito custo à família.

Edward a ouvia como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo falar das 'criações de cuecas'. Eles diminuíam os passos de modo que eu pudesse os alcançar.

– E você Bella também produz cuecas?

Falou divertido me fazendo soltar um riso pelo o nariz. 'Na verdade eu vivia presa meu caro, sem fazer nada realmente interessante'. Quer dizer ver o senhor Molina – Professor particular que me dá aulas em casa. – Babando enquanto passa um filme para sua única aluna assistir não pode se considerar algo interessante.

– Eu sou mais discreta que Alice. E não curto muito essas coisas. Somos parentes, mas de resto totalmente diferentes.

Sussurrei corada constatando que eu era sem graça. Não tinha nada de interessante em mim que as pessoas pudessem notar e dizer que era maravilhoso ou algo extraordinário. Não que fazer cuecas fosse extraordinário, mas era diferente e com certeza chamaria atenção de alguém.

– Percebi isso.

Chegamos ao aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles¹ cansados. Eu nunca mais andaria daquele jeito. Andei pela uma vida toda. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e minha respiração descompassada.

Meu vestido estava encharcado e nem era de chuva, o suor que saia de mim deveria ser estudado pela a quantidade. As pessoas que me viam de longe certamente pensavam que eu havia tomado banho de roupa e tudo, mas não isso era apenas uma das consequências por minha rebeldia. Falava 'apenas uma', pois tinha certeza que mais viriam. Era apenas o começo de tudo.

– Até que enfim chegamos. – Alice resmungou retirando um pouco de suor que havia acumulado em sua testa. – Meu Deus eu só posso estar pagando meus pecados. Nunca na minha vida andei a pé desse jeito.

– Eu sei como se sente.

Falei me encostando-se a uma pilastra que tinha ali perto tentando retomar o fôlego. O ar parecia nunca chegar a meus pulmões, eu sentia como aquelas pessoas que precisavam de aparelho para repirar, por que estavam com dificuldades.

– Nem é para tanto. – Edward falou enquanto checava algo no celular. – Foi somente uma caminhada, nem estou suando.

Reparei em suas roupas e as mesmas estavam normais, era como se ele tivesse ficado 15 minutos caminhando e não quase uma hora e cinquenta. Ele tinha problemas com as glândulas sudoríferas ou Edward Masen era acostumado com esse tipo de caminhada.

– Você não deve ser normal. – Falei um pouco alto. Edward somente sorria para mim dando de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer. – Desculpe é que eu... Bom eu... Desculpe.

Nada saia da minha boca direito, minha vergonha estava em um nível alto me fazendo corar e gaguejar sem pestanejar. A situação era ridícula quando eu ficava assim.

– Não tem problema. – Seu sorriso torto estava atingindo algumas regiões esquecias por mim no meu próprio corpo. – Costumo caminhar 10 km por dia. Gosto dessas coisas de esportes e caminhadas longas, as vezes faço isso e nem percebo.

Alice e eu mantínhamos a nossa boca aberta de incredulidade. Por que ele fazia isso? Sério que pessoa em sã consciência gostava de andar a pé por puro prazer?

Eu não conseguia nem dar dois passos sem realmente me machucar e ele caminhava 10 km. Essa era a hora em que eu certamente deveria bater palmas.

– Não entendo por que as pessoas fazem isso. – Alice retirou as palavras da minha boca. – Não gosto e não curto nada que movimente os pés por muito tempo. Existem carros por aí...

Ela tagarelava que os automóveis foram feitos para as pessoas utilizarem. Concordava até certo ponto, mas havia outras que andavam por que não possuíam outra opção era a verdade. Taxi custava dinheiro e para manter um carro então mais ainda.

– Podemos entrar? – Falei interrompendo o que quer que minha prima falava. – Kate já deve estar lá dentro já são quase 4 da manha.

– Pode nos deixar aqui Edward se quiser. Sabemos muito bem o caminho.

Senti uma pontada de tristeza me dominar. Nunca mais veria Edward? Era isso que a vida tinha para mim? Colocava um cara bonito na minha frente me fazia ficar mortalmente atraída por ele, para nunca mais vê-lo.

Meu Deus meus pensamentos estavam insanos. Falava como se eu tivesse alguma chance com ele, aquele cara de cabelos acobreados deveria ter alguém esperando por ele, uma mulher certamente a sua altura, tão linda quanto. Por isso de cada cinco em cinco minutos ele verificava o celular e ficava entretido com algo.

Deveria manter o foco, pensar na minha viagem e como seria incrível ter um momento como uma pessoa normal, fazendo coisas normais como comer um hambúrguer com a mão sem ter o olhar de reprimenda da minha mãe ou sem ter que lidar com algum chá beneficente cheio daqueles socialites, plastificadas que não ajudavam de coração, mas sim por que queria estar constantemente no meio da minha família.

– Não! – Praticamente gritou colocando seu telefone rapidamente na mochila. Era estranha aquela atitude. – Quer dizer que não posso deixar vocês duas assim sozinhas então eu ficarei até ter certeza de que estão seguras dentro do avião.

Quase me derreti com isso. Edward era um fofo sem realmente fazer muito esforço para isso.

– Eu acho que ele tem razão Alice só Deus sabe o que pode nos acontecer se estivermos sozinhas sem uma pessoa assim... – Parei de falar olhando atentamente para Edward que me encarava na mesma intensidade. Se ele não parasse eu com certeza não conseguiria pronunciar o restante. – Forte e...

Alice me olhava meio estranho, mas eu não estava nem um pouco ligando.

– Entendi. – Suspirou cruzando os braços. – Vamos logo então.

Assentimos e a seguimos, mas estávamos um pouco atrás nos olhando da mesma forma de antes. Parecia que eu o afetava, deveria pelo menos para receber aqueles olhares que me deixavam... Deixavam-me quente.

Chegamos a uma parte mais reservada onde nossos nomes estavam e encontramos Kate totalmente casual. Não estava suada e pelo visto tinha tomado banho e retirado o vestido da boate. Seus cabelos loiros caiam feitas cascatas pelas as costas se movimentando de um lado para o outro enquanto suas mãos se balançavam fazendo um movimento estranho. Era claro como água que ela estava nervosa, mas eu não sabia o por que, não estava cometendo nenhum crime.

– Que bom que chegaram pensei que não vinham eu fiquei com muito medo e...

Minha cabeça estava rodando, Kate falava sem parar até me assustando um pouco por causa da vermelhidão que encontrava em seu rosto. Ela não estava respirando.

– Kate respirar mulher. – Alice chegou para o seu lado segurando sua bolsinha com um aperto do inferno. – Sua mãe está ciente do que vamos fazer?

– Sim ela já está embarcando. – Falou apressadamente. – E vocês deveriam ir também. – Abraçou Alice sussurrando algo em seu ouvido e depois veio até mim, me abraçando como se fossemos amigas de uma vida inteira e eu gostei disso. – Boa sorte gente e vocês tem dinheiro? Documento de identidade pelo menos?

– Sim Alice conseguiu sacar algum dinheiro no caixa eletrônico e nossa identidade para entrar na boate está na bolsa dela.

– Tudo bem. – Suspirou e sorriu em seguida. – Meu Deus isso é uma loucura, mas nós nos encontramos em Veneza nesse final de semana. Alice tem meu numero assim que conseguir chegar me ligue se não ficarei preocupada.

– Tudo bem Kate, agora vamos por que se não empatamos sua mãe. – Alice falou dando um ultimo abraço na loira e eu fiz o mesmo.

Virei para trás e minha prima despedia de Edward como se fosse amigos de muitos anos, o tratando da mesma maneira que tratava Kate. Naquele momento senti meu coração ficar apertado.

Merda! Eu queria muito que ele fosse conosco, mas nem morta pediria algo assim para ele ou para uma pessoa em que eu conhecia a menos de vinte quatro horas. Edward me acharia louca se eu fizesse algo do tipo e sairia correndo de mim feito um...

– Bella? – Virei em direção para a voz que me chamava e encontrei Edward estralando os dedos em minha direção. Estava certamente parecendo uma pateta olhando para o nada. – Tudo bem?

– Sim. – Dei um sorriso fraco quando ele estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse pegar em um comprimento. Então era isso nada de abraço, não seria tão ousada como minha prima, eu não era assim. – Obrigada Edward por tudo o que nos fez e foi bom te conhecer.

– O prazer foi meu. – Beijou o dorso da minha mão feito um perfeito cavalheiro e eu só pude sorrir mais ainda por isso. – Espero que façam uma boa viagem e que aproveitem o que tanto querem aproveitar...

Parecia que ele estava prolongando o momento assim como eu parecia que Edward não queria que acabasse. Mas poderia também ser somente coisa da minha cabeça, ele podia estar fazendo somente uma gentileza como toda a noite.

Eram tantos 'podia' que minha cabeça simplesmente dava voltas e mais voltas.

– Temos que ir Bella. – Alice segurou meu braço dando um sorriso pequeno e eu assenti.

– Temos mesmo. - Sussurrei e voltei meu ultimo olhar para o homem de cabelos cobres e olhos verdes. Estava tentando gravar pela a ultima vez sua imagem na minha cabeça, pois certamente nunca mais o veria na vida. – Adeus Edward.

– Até logo Bella. – Sorriu lindamente enquanto eu seguia Alice para onde o jatinho estava.

A vida era muito injusta mesmo. Era somente nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Sentei em uma poltrona do jatinho vendo Alice se sentar ao meu lado logo depois de cumprimentar Irina, - Mãe de Kate. – pareciam ser conhecidas, mas realmente deveria ser já que Kate e Alice eram muito amigas e frequentavam a casa uma da outra sempre.

– Tudo bem Bella? – Perguntou um pouco sem jeito pelo o meu silencio e o meu súbito desanimo. – Bella?

– Sim eu só não sei. – Falei nada com nada e a ouvi suspirar.

– Porra Bella você não me fez andar Km, suar feito um porco, cair de cima de um muro, ficar cheirando a vomito por horas e nem trazer uma malinha se quer para no final ficar assim no desanimo. – Resmungou entre dentes e eu me assustei um pouco com isso. Ela tinha razão. –Eu sei que o cara era bonito, mas poxa você nem sequer o beijou e já está assim.

– Desculpe. – Meu rosto estava vermelho faiscante. Meu rosto corado demonstrava a quão envergonhada eu estava. Alice tinha razão estava agindo como se eu tivesse tido algo com Edward, o que não era verdade. – Eu sei estou animada, ansiosa e tudo um pouco. A primeira vez que eu me rebelo de verdade.

– Tudo bem. Perdoo-te dessa vez. – Falou me abraçando logo em seguida e eu tive dificuldades para respirar. O cheiro de vomito estava um pouco forte ainda. – Assim que chegarmos a Milão irei tomar banho e comprar roupa decente. Não aguento usar esse trapo fedorento.

– Eu concordo com você, por que não aguento mais sentir esse cheiro vindo de você. – Falei séria e levei um soco no ombro de brincadeira. – Alice...

– Alice, Bella!

Ouvi aquela voz e meus pelos se eriçaram. Virei de uma vez e Edward estava parado a nosso lado com a mochila nas costas e o sorriso de sempre em seu rosto. Merda o que ele estava fazendo ali? Não que eu estivesse completamente chateada, por que não estava, sentia até felicidade em encarar aquele Deus em forma humana de novo.

Alice encarava Edward do mesmo modo do que eu. Estávamos surpresas tínhamos nos despedidos achando que nunca mais o veríamos de novo e de derrepente ele aparece ao nosso lado.

– O que faz aqui?

Perguntei me levantando com dificuldade. Seu sorriso aumento mais ainda, mas morreu quando sentimos um sacolejo diferente. Merda o avião estava decolando? Oh Deus o senhor ouviu minhas orações.

– Merda! – Alice e Edward exclamaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele se sentava rapidamente na poltrona ao lado da nossa e apertava os cintos. Então era oficial Edward ia para Milão conosco.

Eu podia estar mais feliz? A sim claro somente quando ele me beijar aí sim eu poderia ficar mais feliz do que já estava. Mas eu era paciente e sabia muito bem esperar quando essa hora chegasse.

_–_

_–_

_–_

_¹O Aeroporto Internacional Washington Dulles (em inglês: Washington Dulles International Airport) é um dos três aeroportos que servem a cidade de Washington._

_._

_._

_._


	6. Chapter 5

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

**_–_**

**_–_**

**_Eu podia estar mais feliz? A sim claro somente quando ele me beijar aí sim eu poderia ficar mais feliz do que já estava. Mas eu era paciente e sabia muito bem esperar quando essa hora chegasse._**

_–_

_–_

– Que porra você veio fazer aqui Edward?

Alice estava com os braços cruzados e um sorriso estranho no rosto. Somente não sabia se aquilo era algo bom. Minha prima era um pouco estranha de mais.

– Entregar sua bolsa. – Falou estendendo o pequeno pedaço de pano que possuía nossa identidade e dinheiro. – Quando foi me abraçar você deixou comigo e não pegou mais, só percebi que estava comigo quando entraram.

– Como eles te deixaram subir? – Perguntei tentando esconder meu sorriso. Tinha que aparentar uma pessoa normal, uma moça de família e me fazer um pouco e desinteressada também. O que Edward iria pensar de mim? Que eu era uma louca que queria o agarrar no primeiro dia. Era verdade, mas ele não precisava saber disso e muito menos por mim. – O jato já estava para decolar.

– Kate me ajudou, ela iria subir, mas parece que o namorado estava impaciente esperando por ela.

– Como você vai descer? – Alice falou erguendo as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas.

– Não sei não pensei nisso. – Suspirou passando a mão pelo o cabelo e eu levei minha mão para o canto da minha boca. Tinha que me certificar que não estava babando. Era uma missão impossível. – Era para ser extremamente rápido.

– Acho que eles possuem paraquedas o suficiente. – Falou despretensiosa. – Posso falar com o piloto acho que um a menos não fará falta.

– Por que você tá falando isso Alice. – Resmunguei tentando acompanhar a mente da minha prima, mas estava difícil. Edward poderia para de ser um pouco sexy talvez ajudasse na minha concentração. – Ficou maluca foi?

– Não, podemos jogar Edward daqui de cima.

Bateu palmas como quando estava completamente animada com algo e eu disse ao Edward que estava com os olhos um pouco arregalados para simplesmente ignorar, mas nas minhas palavras não havia som, somente o movimento dos meus lábios. Esperava sinceramente que ele fosse bom em leitura labial.

– Ele pode ir conosco e depois ele decide como volta. – Falei apressadamente tentando mostrar desinteresse, mas estava difícil. – Bom na verdade acho que não temos escolha realmente por que não tem como mandar o piloto estacionar e abrir a porta para Edward descer.

– É.

Foi à única coisa que ele disse. Parecia não estar ligando muito em ir conosco, em estar preso conosco no jatinho. Edward parecia não se importar realmente e isso era estranho, só não sabia realmente o quanto.

– Tem razão. – Alice falou olhando para o nada completamente sério como raramente fazia, mas de um jeito assustador e sorriu em seguida. – Vai ser bom ter você conosco e melhor ainda por que você tem uma câmera fotográfica. Pensa no monte de coisas que podemos fazer? Tirar fotos de lugares incríveis e nos divertir a beça...

E lá vinha Alice e seus planos malucos. Eu preferia não planejar, queria deixar pelo menos uma vez na vida que a vida me guiasse para onde ela quisesse que eu fosse. Estava bem melhor agora Edward estava por perto e eu tinha finalmente chances de descobrir mais sobre ele.

O voo estava calmo Edward estava do meu lado por que sinceramente ninguém aguentava ficar muito tempo perto de Alice e seu cheiro de vomito. Nós tínhamos conversado a maior parte do tempo. E eu somente sabia sorrir, parecia que ele estava mais solto, confiando mais em mim e me contando coisas que nem eu contaria a uma pessoa no primeiro dia que eu a conhecesse.

Pelo o que tinha descoberto, Edward Masen era filho único e somente possuía a mãe. O pai havia morrido há pouco tempo em um acidente. Não entrou em detalhes e nem queria tocar naquele assunto, parecia ser uma ferida não cicatrizada.

Londrino de nascença, mas apaixonado pela a America. Mora sozinha em um apartamento gosta de cozinhar quando possui tempo, ler qualquer livro, filmes antigos de qualquer gênero, musicas somente Rock clássico e tirar fotos de coisas simples que a maioria das pessoas normais não notaria. A melhor parte era que não possui uma namorada e juro que nesse momento quase o beijei, mas me contive soltando um riso envergonhado depois de mandar-lhe um olhar um pouco indignado.

Não me culpe se eu nunca imaginei um cara assim sozinho. Rezava para que ele não fosse gay, mas isso ele realmente parecia não ser. Pelo menos os olhares que me lançava de vez em quando diziam outra coisa.

Minha mente já produzia cenas de nós dois em seu apartamento com ele somente de avental cozinhando para mim ou vendo um filme na TV completamente agarradinho no sofá ou no tapete da sala.

– Já disse muito de mim, mas não sei nada sobre você.

Balancei minha cabeça sumindo com aqueles pensamentos quando ouvi a voz de Edward. Tinha que parar com aquilo mona mente estava indo longe de mais e isso não era bom para a sanidade.

– Não tem nada de interessante para falar sobre mim. – Dei um sorriso fraco não querendo muito se lembrar da minha vida medíocre. Amava meus pais, mas porra era minha vida também. – Sou uma pessoa tentando ser normal nesse mundo louco. E fazer o certo para não magoar as pessoas nunca e acabo não vivendo minha vida do jeito que eu gostaria.

Sussurrei a ultima parte, mas parecia que ele realmente tinha me ouvido. Não sabia como por que eu realmente tinha falado muito baixo. Edward me olhava diferente naquele momento, como se ele tivesse me entendido e ele podia ter mesmo.

– Às vezes o certo para nós não é o certo para outras pessoas. – Seus olhos estavam tão profundos, pareciam muito uma piscina de água verde e clara e eu queria muito me jogar ali. – Nem tudo o que fizermos vai deixar todos satisfeitos, então tente somente te deixar satisfeita e resto que se exploda.

Ri um pouco assentindo, Eu estava fazendo isso pela a primeira vez na minha existência. Mandava o mundo se explodir para que eu pudesse me impor sobre as minhas vontades.

– Por que acha que estou fazendo essa 'viajem'? – Falei retribuindo o sorriso que recebi. Um torto sorriso de dentes brancos de matar qualquer um e de deixar qualquer perna bamba. – Nunca na vida viajei sozinha para algo que realmente gostaria de fazer esta está sendo a minha primeira vez.

– Sério?

– Claro meu pai ele... – Parei de falar quando percebi que ia dizer que meu pai era Charlie Swan o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Isso iria ser uma merda se eu o fizesse. – Ele é meio paranoico e protetor de mais e mesmo sendo maior de idade, não me deixa fazer praticamente nada, nem minhas próprias roupas eu posso escolher.

– Meu pai também era assim, não super protetor, mas Anthony queria controlar tudo o que eu fazia. Então um dia eu fugi de casa.

– Simples assim? Fugiu como se mais nada importasse.

Olhei para ele que tinha um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. Será que ele se arrependia? Eu percebi que falar do pai dele era algo que ele não gostava muito de fazer, mas não tinha forçado nada. Edward estava falando por livre e espontânea vontade, não iria impedir, iria escutar pacientemente, se ele parasse eu entenderia não forçaria nada.

– É eu não pensava direito, quando eu vi o que realmente tinha feito eu me arrependi, senti falta de casa, da comida pronta, roupa lavada e de encontrar minhas coisas sempre arrumadas.

– Voltou para casa então?

– Não! – Suspirou e eu o olhei mais atentamente tentando entender. – Eu não podia voltar para ouvir do meu pai que ele estava certo, que as coisas não eram fáceis como eu imaginava. Eu vivi minha vida, quebrei minha cara, mas aprendi com os meus erros o que foi importante. Tornei-me o que sou hoje graças a isso.

– Eu acho que entendo você. – Olhei para minha roupa que estava um pouco suja e molhada. – Nossos pais às vezes acha que vamos cometer os mesmo erros que os deles.

– Talvez cometessem mesmo, mas esse é o erro deles. Não querer deixar que nós aprendêssemos por nós mesmo.

Ri olhando para ele. Eu estava quase fechando os olhos, morrendo de sono, mas eu não queria fechar e deixar Edward ali sozinho. Ele não estaria sozinho, mas eu queria conversar mais. Na verdade tinha medo de que se eu fechasse os olhos ele iria desaparecer como se fosse um fruto da minha imaginação. Isso era impossível sabia disso por que como Edward sairia de um jato em movimento?!

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça eu fechei os olhos, nem reparando se ele tinha falado alguma coisa ou não. Simplesmente dormir sentindo o seu cheiro entrar pelas as minhas narinas e se espalhar em meu cérebro.

"Acordei" com uma mão me cutucando e algumas vezes até me chacoalhando, mas nem em sonhos eu queria acordar. Resmunguei algumas coisas e abri os olhos lentamente, reparando que o sol já estava ali se fazendo presente, mas não era um sol quente, era até fraco de mais, como aqueles que aparecem em um dia frio. Alice estava praticamente em cima de mim. Suspirei resignada, se fosse Edward eu não diria nada, mas minha querida prima estava um horror não só na aparência, mas no cheiro também.

Precisava urgentemente de um banho a coitada.

– Acorda logo Bella. Já chegamos e estamos somente te esperando para sair.

– Sério? Cadê Edward?

Perguntei olhando para os lados reparando que ele não estava. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, queria que ele ficasse e tornasse a minha viajem mais especial do que já estava sendo por meus pais não estarem presentes.

– Ele deve estar procurando algum taxi e fazendo alguma ligação eu não sei. – Deu de ombros e eu suspirei. – Nossa fique mais animada por que estamos em Milão.

– Não é a nossa parada final Alice.

– E daí, tem que ser curtida do mesmo jeito. Quem garante que vamos ter outra viagem assim.

– Depois dessa acho que vou ficar presa por um bom tempo ou pelo o resto da minha vida.

– Nah. – Fez pouco caso com as mãos e eu suspirei. Para ela tudo era fácil, seus pais não eram uns ditadores como os meus, seus pais não era o presidente e nem a primeira dama dos Estados unidos, que tinham que lidar com a imagem pública. – Logo eles vão esquecer, o máximo que pode acontecer é eles redobrarem a sua segurança e nada mais.

– Isso me anima muito. – Falei sarcasticamente vendo-a rolar os olhos. – Vamos logo por que eu quero tirar esse vestido e esses saltos.

– Isso me lembra de que temos que comprar roupas urgentemente.

Revirei os olhos, como se ela tivesse esquecido. Alice poderia esquecer de muitas coisas, mas quando se tratava de gastar o dinheiro dos pais e comprar mais roupas ela não se esquecia.

Saímos do avião e logo avistamos Edward falando com alguém no telefone, ele não parecia muito animado não. Praticamente gritava e eu podia ouvir seus xingamentos mesmo de longe. Acho que não era com a mãe que ele estava falando, ele a adorava tanto que parecia ser impossível falar assim com ela.

– Eu ligo depois. Já entendi e disse que ligo mais tarde.

Resmungou e logo desligou quando eu e Alice chegamos ao seu lado. Estava muito curiosa para saber com quem ele estava falando, mas nem em um milhão de anos eu perguntaria para ele.

– Com quem estava falando?

Olhei para Alice a repreendendo com o olhar, mas agradecida por dentro. O que? Estava muito curiosa para saber e não fazia nenhuma questão de negar para mim mesmo, mas para as outras pessoas sim eu fazia.

– Meu trabalho. – Falou dando de ombros.

Arregalei os olhos constatando que isso tudo poderia estar trazendo algum tipo de problema para ele. Meu Deus Bella Edward é um homem normal que trabalha todos os dias. Minha mente gritava me deixando mais atordoada.

– Desculpe-nos se trouxemos algum transtorno para você, nós realmente não queríamos isso...

– Tudo bem Bella, eu estava realmente de férias, mas eles não entendem isso e ficam me ligando muito...

– Podemos ir para um hotel e comprar roupas? Eu quero muito tirar esse cheiro de mim e vestir uma roupa mais quente se possível, estou praticamente congelando aqui.

– Ela tem razão. Tem um taxi que está a nossa espera.

Apontou para um carro que estava bem a nossa frente com o motorista impaciente na frente. Como eu sabia que ele estava impaciente? O senhor nos olhava com uma carranca e tamborilavam os dedos constantemente no volante.

– Podemos fazer compras primeiro? Eu não tenho nada para vestir e não gostaria de depois de tomar banho ter que vestir esse vestido sujo.

– Ok Alice tudo o que você quiser.

Sorri puxando ela para o carro que nos esperava.

– Mesmo? – Me perguntou animada e eu dei de ombros. Nem sabendo que o meu pior pesadelo começaria.

– Para que você foi falar aquela maldita frase Bella. – Falei para mim mesma enquanto estava do lado de fora com Edward ao meu lado rindo feito uma criança quando vai a um circo pela a primeira vez na vida. – Isso não é engraçado Edward.

– Eu não sabia que Alice levava as coisas tão ao pé da letra assim.

– Fico me perguntando como vamos levar todas essas sacolas para Veneza. Sério eu não entendo parece que ela precisa dessas roupas todas, mas ela não precisa tenho certeza disso.

O motivo da minha irritação era simples, estávamos a quase duas horas entrando e saindo de lojas sem sentar. Estava morrendo de frio, mas Alice e sua compulsão por compras não a fazia enxergar isso.

– Fica calma. Deixe ela se divertir um pouco. Já vamos embora.

Edward falou segurando os dois lados do meu ombro enquanto eu fazia um biquinho involuntário. Ele poderia me beijar que eu não iria me importar nenhum pouco. Estávamos tão próximos que eu não duvidaria que isso acontecesse pelo menos Edward não demonstrava nenhuma resistência quanto a isso e eu também não tinha nenhuma resistência.

– Acho que comprei tudo o que eu precisava quando quiserem ir digo que estou pronta.

Alice se aproximou checando suas sacolas e eu bufei. Minha prima podia para de bancar a estraga prazer e empata beijo que eu agradeceria e muito.

– Alice! – Resmunguei com a cara fechada vendo Edward se afastar rindo. Como ele poderia rir em uma situação dessas?

– O que? Eu juro que comprei tudo e até para você já que não faz nenhuma questão e quis qualquer coisa o que eu realmente não entendo, por que uma pessoa iria querer vestir qualquer coisa?

Ela continuou com sua falação e eu fui caminhando na frente à procura de outro taxi. Estava zangada tinha perdido mais uma vez a chance de poder beijar Edward, por culpa de Alice de novo a culpa era dela.

Tomei banho e me vesti, - A roupa que Alice tinha escolhido. – bufando de raiva. Entramos no pequeno quarto do hotel mais barato que achamos. Minha prima não gostou muito no inicio, mas entendeu que se quiséssemos chegar a Veneza teríamos que economizar o máximo. O dinheiro que ela tinha tirado de sua conta não era pouco, mas também não queria dizer que poderíamos esbanjar a toa. Edward por outro lado decidiu pagar por todas as suas despesas. Ele realmente não precisava do nosso dinheiro.

– Você podia voltar a falar comigo normalmente e me dizer o que eu fiz de ruim para me tratar desse jeito.

– O que você fez? – Falei um pouco alto de mais enquanto colocava uma touca na minha cabeça. – Sério! Alice toda vez que o Edward se aproxima de mim e quando estamos quase... Quase...

– Quase? – Chegou perto de mim me incentivando a continuar.

– Quase nos beijando você aparece e estraga o clima.

Ela me olhou e começou a rir o que me irritou profundamente. Já não bastava a situação ela ainda tinha que rir? Eu não estava achando graça de nada da situação.

– Desculpe. – Parou quando percebeu que era sério que eu falava. – Faço isso sem perceber então?

– Acho que sim Alice. Mas hoje nós estávamos tão perto e aí no outro segundo tão longe.

Minha prima se sentou ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos fortemente e me olhando atentamente. Parecia mais uma águia que olha em todas as direções e pode perceber tudo em um rabo de olhos.

– Você realmente está afim?

– Eu não sei, acho que sim. Sempre fico louca para que ele me beije e que fique mais perto do que está. Mas ele sempre mantém uma distancia e quando acho que vai realmente acontecer nada acontece.

Meus lábios tinha um biquinho e eu jurava que estava prestes a chorar. Eu não ia chorar por isso. Merda! Era somente um cara.

– Nossa. – Alice falou se endireitando e olhando para longe. – Realmente está afim dele. Se quiser minha ajuda, estou disposta a ajudar. O que você vai fazer?

O que eu iria fazer? Aí Deus o que eu iria fazer? Eu não sabia, não tinha experiência em chegar a um cara muito menos seduzir um e Edward não era um simples cara, era 'o' cara. Lindo, educado e lindo de novo. Simplesmente não sabia como agir quando estava ao seu lado, me sentia inferior a ele não somente na beleza, mas em tudo, ele era tão bem vivido pelo o que tinha me contado e pelo o que eu tinha ouvido e entendido.

– Eu não sei. –Sussurrei com as mãos no rosto. – Eu não tenho experiência com essas coisas Alice, não é como se fosse normal para eu chegar a um cara e fazer gesto que o seduza.

– Não precisa de muito, eu vi o jeito que Edward te olha e acho que ele também está afim se não estivesse não te tratava como te trata ou não se aproximava e nem dava chance para uma possível aproximação.

– Será? Ele pode estar tentando ser educado.

– Claro e eu acho que ele não é educado a esse ponto, pois me trata normalmente. Mas não se preocupe comigo do seu lado você vai conseguir em um piscar dos olhos, já tive tantos namorados que sei fazer isso de cor.

Engoli em seco assentindo, esperava realmente que a ajuda dela resolvesse. Era Alice afinal, tudo parecia ser possível para ela. Somente rezava para que isso realmente desse certo, por que porra, eu queria muito Edward e não era um capricho de garota mimada que tem tudo na vida, sabia que era mais do que isso.

_POV Edward:_

O que eu estava fazendo? Que pergunta idiota. Estava seguindo ordens, como sempre fiz desde que entrei para o serviço secreto. Desde que decidi me tornar um agente e trabalhar para o governo por que era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer. A única coisa que me rendeu um bom dinheiro desde que eu decidi sair de casa e me tonar 'independente'.

Era para estar de férias curtindo minha vida e indo para Londres nesse exato momento para visitar minha mãe. Mas não, Emmett era um filho da mãe que adiou minhas férias somente para 'vigiar' Isabella Swan.

_'Edward eu não posso fazer nada se você é o melhor cara e ele exigiu o melhor'. _Essas eram suas palavras que rondavam minha cabeça. O melhor? Então por que não me pagavam mais por ser o melhor?

No começo quando me ligou eu estava na rua fotografando o nada. O que para muitas pessoas eram o nada, mas que para mim era a visão do paraíso e das mais belas imagens que poderiam sair para ficar em porta retrato. Quando meu amigo me disse que o próprio presidente precisava do seu melhor agente para que pudesse proteger sua filha sem que ela desconfiasse eu revirei os olhos. Não ia ter minhas merecidas férias, mas minha conta bancaria ia ganhar alguns dólares a mais.

Pensei que ela era uma menina mimada que não gostava de obedecer e que dava muitos problemas ao nosso querido presidente. Mas não, minha convivência com ela nessas poucas horas mostrou que ela somente queria fazer o que sentia vontade. Isabella Swan queria ser uma pessoa normal. Afinal não tinha pedido para que o pai fosse uma pessoa publica. Até entendia seus motivos, mesmo achando as suas atitudes um pouco exageradas e sem nenhum preparo. Ela e nem Alice tinham roupas e seu dinheiro estava contado.

Ri sem nenhum um pouco de humor. Adolescentes fazem coisas inconsequentes sem pensar no amanha. Mas esse era o lado bem de serem jovem, eles vivem tudo intensamente.

No minuto em que eu esbarrei nela naquela boate propositalmente percebi que de menina Isabella Swan não tinha nada. Porra! Era uma mulher entanto, linda de mais, acho que até babei um pouco. Mas logo me recompus, ela era a filha do presidente e eu era um simples agente que tinha sido designado para que pudesse salvá-la de si mesmo sem que ela realmente soubesse. Tinha que me aproximar sem parecer um maníaco que persegue mocinhas por elas serem bonitinhas. Ela e Alice eram tão ingênuas que nem me afastaram, não estava sendo difícil e nem um sacrifício ficar perto delas. Bom tinha sido quando Alice vomitou e ficou com aquele cheiro horrível em seu corpo, mas dava para aguentar, a menina falava tanto que me deixava um pouco zonzo. Acho que não só a mim, mas quem a ouvia e tinha disposição para isso. Bella por outro lado dava a impressão de ser tão madura e centrada. Não naquele momento por que estava fugindo de seu pai e agindo por impulso, mas foi um ato de desespero, a única saída que ela encontrou de dizer que ela podia comandar a própria vida.

Estava fazendo o que eu fiz há muito tempo atrás com meu pai. Ela somente queria aprender por si mesma, mover por suas próprias pernas.

Enxuguei meus cabelos molhados, agradecendo por tirar todo aquele suor da noite anterior. Não tinha sido ruim à noite, por que sinceramente já estive em situações piores, em missões piores, mas eu evitava pensar que quase cedi os meus desejos e beijei a filha do presidente.

Porra! Tinha que parar de remoer que a menina era filha do 'poderoso' da América. O que eu poderia fazer se eu a achei atraente e não conseguia me manter longe? Balancei a cabeça novamente me repreendendo. Eu poderia muito bem me manter em uma distancia saudável e fazer o que me foi mandado. Era somente vigiá-la e nada mais, não precisava me tornar amigo dela, o melhor era manter meus extintos dentro de mim. Eu tinha aprendido isso no longo da minha vida e não iria ser por uma garota que eu ia me descontrolar e me deixar levar.

Saí dos meus pensamentos com o meu celular tocando insistentemente e eu rolei os olhos imaginando quem seria. Não tinha adiantado de nada eu dizer que ligava, ele não tinha paciência.

– Emmett eu tinha dito que ligava para passar nossa localização, não precisava ter ligado agora.

_– Oi para você também Edward. _– Falou um pouco nervoso e eu percebi que as coisas não estavam bem por lá. - _Claro que precisava. O senhor presidente está nervoso sem nenhuma notici meu ouvido que sofre._

– Sinto muito, mas não está sendo divertido para mim também.

Resmunguei revirando minha mochila de roupas, roupas essas que estavam ali para eu ir a Londres passar uns dias com minha mãe. Omiti um pouco, até que estava sendo divertido, mas eu não diria isso a Emmett por mais meu amigo que ele fosse.

_– Eu sei que queria estar com tia Elizabeth nesse momento, mas cara você foi o escolhido e eu não podia negar isso ao presidente. Sabe como Charlie é ele insistira até que você dissesse sim, e o sacrifício vale pelo o dinheiro que vai ganhar._

Suspirei cansado, nem era tanto sacrifício assim. Alice era meio louca, mas parecia ser divertida, era diferente, mas essa diferença a tornava especial. Quando eu olho para ela, me lembra da imagem da irmã caçula que eu nunca tive, mas que sempre sonhei. Bella por outro lado. Bom era Bella, não tinha muito que se dizer sobre ela, somente que me atraia bastante.

– Tudo bem, eu sei muito bem disso.

Falei a localização em que estávamos em Milão e disse mais, logo partiriam dali de trem para outra cidade, mas não sabia ainda, pois somente as ouviu comentar sem muita certeza, mas que quando soubesse o avisaria.

_– Rose e eu estamos indo para aí agora para te dar algum apoio. Não sabemos quando chegaremos, mas ligo assim que chegar._

– Tudo bem Emmett eu entendi claramente que é para eu deixar o celular ligado.

_– Não se esqueça de que quando se movimentarem me deixe informado._

– Ok. Estou desligando por que preciso me alimentar.

_– Boa sorte cara._

Nem respondi e desliguei o telefone em sua cara. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, mas que me aquecesse do frio que estava fazendo lá fora. Meu quarto era ao lado do das meninas então não teria que caminhar muito tempo para chamá-las. O hotel, - Se é que aquela espelunca poderia ter sido chamada de hotel. Quando Bella disse que precisavam ficar em um hotel simples eu concordei, mas não imaginei a proporção da simplicidade. O elevador estava quebrado há dois anos e sem previsão para concerto. Na verdade isso não era ser simples e sim descaso ou desleixo. Tivemos que subir com as mochilas que elas haviam comprado para guardar as roupas sete lances de escadas. As mochilas estavam pesadas e a cada cinco minutos elas paravam para respirar direito. Nesse momento eu agradecia a Deus pelo o meu condicionamento físico. – era pequeno de mais. Nem sabia que podiam existir coisas feias em Milão, mas pelo o visto eu estava enganado redondamente.

Bati na porta e nem dois segundos se passaram quando Bella abriu sorrindo envergonhada e um pouco corada. Ela ficava linda assim, mas eu não entendia o porquê de estar assim.

– Eu vim chamá-las para comermos, por que não nos alimentamos o dia todo.

– A sim nós estávamos indo chamá-lo.

Abriu a porta para que eu pudesse entrar e eu entrei. As coisas estavam organizadas e parecia que elas nem tinham usado nada ali. Mas elas tinham as duas estavam com roupas diferentes e mais arrumadas.

– Pensei que ia seguir seu rumo Edward.

Alice falou e eu praguejei mentalmente. A menina parecia desconfiada de mais. Claro já era para eu ter me mandado há muito tempo, mas não eu sempre ficava na cola delas feito um carrapato, assim qualquer pessoa desconfiaria mesmo.

– Eu estou de férias Alice, não tenho nada de mais para fazer e posso fazer um tour pela a Europa, não sei sempre tive vontade de conhecer e nunca tive tempo. Mas agora eu tenho.

– Sei. – Estreitou os olhos, mas logo sorriu. Eu tinha mencionado que ela parecia uma louca de vez enquanto ou quase sempre? Se não eu digo agora, Alice parecia uma louca. – Mas é bom você tem uma câmera e podemos tirar algumas fotos.

– Isso quer dizer que você vai com a gente?

Bella perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha e eu a fiquei encarando. Resista Edward, eu sei que é capaz disso.

– S-sim se não for incomodá-las eu gostaria.

Passei as mãos pelo os cabelos nervosos. Fazendo com que ela abrisse a boca. Eu causava algum efeito nela afinal.

– Claro que não nós gostaríamos da sua companhia.

– Gostaríamos? – Alice perguntou pegando sua bolsinha e prendendo-a na mão. Bella a olhou mortalmente e ela assentiu virando para mim. O que estava acontecendo ali? – Lógico que gostaríamos. Nós amaríamos para dizer a verdade.

– Certo vamos sair para comer, por que estou faminta realmente.

Estávamos sentados de fora em um pequeno restaurante. Na verdade eu estava, Bella e Alice tinha ido ao banheiro tinha algum tempo e me deixado ali com o vento batendo na minha cara.

Eu tentava respirar fundo e repetir para mim mesmo que elas não haviam fugido, e que eu não tinha falhado em meu serviço, mas estava preocupado. Já cogitava a ideia de arrombar a porta do banheiro feminino somente para verificá-las.

Meu celular tocou novamente eu revirei os olhos. Emmett tinha que parar com isso. Tinha dado sorte, por minhas companhias não estarem presentes, pois se não ele estragaria meu 'disfarce' nem tão disfarçado assim.

– Emmett você tem que parar com isso. Deu muita sorte de que elas estão no banheiro e que eu pude te atender.

_– Eu sei, mas era somente para avisar que aconteceu um imprevisto e Rose e nós vamos demorar um pouco mais, talvez mais do que esperávamos. Nosso voo está atrasado e se somente liguei para avisar de ficaremos incomunicáveis por algum tempo. Como elas estão?_

– Ok, para de paranoia Emmett que elas estão bem. Não precisa ficar me ligando toda hora, isso só vai atrasar o meu trabalho e as fazerem desconfiarem.

_– Ok! Entendi. Então vou desligar._

Desliguei sorrindo e me virei para meu sorriso murchar na mesma hora. Merda! Alice estava na minha frente com os braços cruzados e sobrancelha arqueada e pela a sua expressão a menina tinha ouvido minha conversa no telefone_._

* * *

**_Hey gente :)_**

**_Demorei néh?! Agradecendo a todas as pessoas que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram._**

_gaby00 : Olá querida como vai? kkk, bom ele realmente é o que você está pensando, mas a Bella, bom ela não é muito normal então eu acho que você irá se surpreender com a atitudes dela. Beijos menina e dê uma chance ok?!_

_JuBueno : Hey aqui de novo menina. Obrigado por comentar em todos os capítulos. Fico realmente feliz em saber a opinião de vocês. Obrigada mais uma vez e beijos :*_


	7. Chapter 6

**_ Sinopse completa: _**_O que significa realmente liberdade? Para todos essa pequena palavra significa o livre arbítrio, independência do ser humano, autonomia e espontaneidade. Significa tudo o que Bella Swan quer ter. __Isabella Swan é uma jovem de 18 anos que provavelmente faria tudo que as adolescentes fazem, se o seu pai não fosse o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Em busca de sua tão sonhada liberdade ela foge. Porém, nem tudo sai como o planejado, à situação sai do controle e um imprevisto acontece. A paixão._

**_Obs:_**

_ Os personagens não são meus. Tia Stehp que teve a brilhante ideia. Eu somente os pego emprestado de vez em quando._

O conteúdo da história é meu então digam não ao plágio.

É uma Short Fic.

100% BEWARD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**_

**_Desconhecido lá vamos nós._**

**_O sorriso na face de Edward não deixava dúvidas de que ele tinha o mesmo pensamento que o meu._**

*.*.*

Ótimo! Nós tínhamos perdido o trem para Verona. O último que tinha saído fora o de Alice. E eu me perguntava como ela e Jasper entrou no transporte tão rapidamente. Nós duas tecnicamente desembarcamos ao mesmo tempo.

Onde estávamos? Estávamos em Bréscia, uma pequena cidade Italiana que fazia divisa com Verona. Deus nós estávamos tão perto de Veneza e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Edward caminhava na frente segurando o mapa que havia comprado minutos atrás na estação de trem. Não tinha mais passagem para Verona, estava simplesmente esgotado e para melhorar estávamos perdidos. Poderia achar romântico, mas no momento eu estava frustrada e como não me sentir?! Estava morrendo de fome e cansada.

- Edward podia parar, já estou faminta.

Resmunguei fazendo-o virar para mim e suspirar ele era tão sexy que chegava a ser desconcertante estar do lado dele. _Se concentre Bella, Edward não é um pedaço de carne._

- Bella eu não vou comer capim.

Olhei a nossa volta e constatei que estávamos em uma parte rural, nenhum sinal de restaurante, lanchonete ou até um posto com loja de conveniência. Meu Deus a sorte não estava do meu lado mesmo. Já não tinha sido castigado o suficiente não?

- Ok, mas eu não consigo dar nenhum passo e meu estomago está afundando dentro de mim. Você não tem uma barrinha de cereal aí não? Não gosto, mas nesse momento estou aceitando qualquer coisa.

Edward riu e se aproximou de mim. Não o agarre, minha mente brigava comigo e eu revirava os olhos para ela, não estava tão desesperada assim.

- Eu não tenho nenhum alimento na minha mochila, mas você pode certamente esperar mais um pouco o corpo humano sobrevive até cinco dias sem comida.

Arregalei os olhos em descrença. Acho que meu professor particular esqueceu me dizer isso.

- Meu estomago não concorda com essa louca. – O ouvi rir baixinho e suspirei encantada. – Pode rir a vontade querido, mas não venha reclamar quando meu estomago criar vida própria e te comer.

- Prometo que quando acharmos alguma lanchonete o lanche é por minha conta e você pede o que quiser. Isso é bom por que eu não tenho muito dinheiro, Alice está com praticamente tudo. Suspirei segurando em meus joelhos. Vamos descansar um pouco. - Assim nunca vamos chegar à civilização.

- Mas eu não consigo andar Edward, meus pés estão calejados. Nunca andei assim na minha vida.

O homem lindo a minha frente revirou os olhos e sorriu lindamente para mim. Oh Deus como o sorriso dele era lindo.

- Vem! - Se virou e me chamou, eu não estava entendendo nada, mas mesmo assim me aproximei. Nem louca que perderia uma oportunidade como essa de estar tão perto assim. - Sobe aqui nas minhas costas.

Eu o olhei com meus olhos em pratos, isso não iria funcionar. Não daria certo, eu não era como se fosse uma pluma e Edward certamente demoraria mais do que o previsto para chegar a algum lugar que oferecesse comida.

- Anda Bella não temos o dia todo.

- Tem certeza? - Me olhou como se eu nem tivesse feito essa pergunta e suspirei subindo em suas costas envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e meus braços em seu pescoço. Não era a melhor posição, mas era legal não te que andar quando os pés estavam doendo e estiver perto de Edward cheirando seu pescoço era melhor ainda. - Já que você insiste.

- É eu insisto.

*.*.*

Caminhávamos tranquilamente. Na verdade Edward caminhava por que eu ainda continuava grudada em suas costas como se fosse um filhote de macaco indefeso. Minha cabeça estava no pescoço dele e eu sempre inalava o seu cheiro másculo, antes cheirava sabonete, mas logo se misturou com o suor da caminhada.

Edward era um homem realmente forte, ele não tinha reclamado nenhuma vez do meu peso e caminhava normalmente como se eu não estivesse em suas costas. Então era leve? Deveria ser.

- Estou entediada.

Resmunguei e ouvi o seu riso e me arrepiei instantaneamente. Merda! Tinha que ser sexy até rindo? Pensando assim você parece uma vadia a menina que ficava na minha cabeça exclamou e em um gesto infantil eu somente mostrei língua para ela dando logo em seguida de ombros. Era a verdade, não tinha culpa se Edward me deslumbrava até inconscientemente.

- Não gosta de silencio?

Até gosto, mas em grandes proporções é ruim e também com uma prima como Alice não tive como aproveitar muito o silencio, ela simplesmente não deixa.

- Eu percebi.

- Mas hoje ela acordou estranha e estava estranhamente em silencio. - Ficamos em silencio mais um pouco e eu bufei. Edward podia colaborar e puxar um assunto poderia parar de deixar que as coisas somente comecem comigo. - Você poderia acabar com o tédio de uma cidadã americana conversando comigo.

- Sobre o que?

- Sei lá. - Pensei um pouco inalando seu cheiro de macho trabalhador. Era muito erótico isso e eu estava amando. - Por que não tem uma namorada?

Ele parou um instante e riu em seguida voltando a caminhar, me senti uma estúpida. _Você é uma estúpida, temos que treinar sua sutileza._ Nessa hora eu somente abaixei a cabeça para a menina que morava em minha cabeça, ela tinha total razão, tinha que ser sutil na próxima vez.

- Não sou gay Bella. - Falou, mas percebia que sua voz estava divertida e séria ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha dito que ele era e morreria se ele fosse, na verdade procuraria um bom médico para me transformar em homem e fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim. Radical de mais?

- Eu não disse que era, mas é difícil acreditar que um homem bonito como você esteja disponível para negocio.

As palavras saíram tão naturais da minha boca e eu corei como de costume logo em seguida. Por mais que eu tivesse envergonhada era à verdade.

- Então eu sou bonito? - Não respondi somente agarrei mais a ele inalando um pouco do seu cheiro para que eu voltasse a ficar calma. - Não tenho tempo e eu não quero prender alguém comigo se não vou dar nenhuma atenção a ela.

- Geralmente os homens não pensam assim. Sussurrei meio atordoada. Edward tinha acabado de demonstrar que ele poderia ser doce, mas doce do que eu imaginava ou poderia imaginar.

- Tem as exceções a regra.

- Eu vejo isso. - Falei sorrindo. - Mas você pretende ficar sozinho para o resto da vida?

- Não é por que não estou namorando quer dizer que estou sozinho.

Oh Deus! Meu coração ficou pequenininho com suas palavras, então ele saia com alguém, mas não tinha um relacionamento sério. Era muita informação para minha cabeça, senti minhas esperanças ruírem de vez. Por que isso somente acontecia comigo?

Fiquei em silencio, eu não perguntaria mais nada, não queria descobrir que a pessoa que acabava com a solidão dele de vez em quando ou quando sentia necessidade era uma loira alta e gostosa, não precisa deixar minha alta estima chegar ao inferno, sabia que era uma garota comum, nunca deveria ter ouvido Alice para começo de conversa, conquistar Edward estava fora de cogitação.

Pulei de suas costas me sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Ele me olhou estranho, mas eu somente dei de ombros. O que? Meus pés estavam melhores e eu já podia caminhar mesmo que não queria.

Olhei par trás somente por impulso e vi um carro se aproximar. Mesmo que fosse um pensamento meio louco de minha parte, era o que eu iria fazer, tinha que viver uma aventura e pedir carona a um estranho poderia ficar nessa categoria, eu não andaria mais nenhum pouco e se Edward quisesse me seguir me seguisse, mas agora eu não importava tanto se ele fosse ou não. _Mentira_.

_Se eu fosse você não se convenceria tanto disso Baby, por mais que ficou um pouco abalado com suas palavras sinto em meus ossos que você ainda o quer_. Minha mente disse e eu suspirei, ela tinha razão, mas não custava nada eu tentar me convencer.

Abanei minha mão para que o carro parasse. Edward me olhou estranho, mas eu fingi que nem vi, era o melhor a se fazer.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Esbravejou como se eu fosse louca, estava sendo nesse momento.

- Salvando meus pés de não andarem nunca mais.

Resmunguei um pouco irritada quando o carro parou ao meu lado. Tinha uma senhora no banco da frente com duas crianças no banco de trás. Não parecia tão mal assim.

- Pode me dar uma carona?- Coloquei o meu sorriso mais doce e de menina inocente no rosto sendo retribuída logo em seguida.

- Claro, acho que ainda temos espaço.

Entrei no banco da frente no mesmo instante. Edward estava me olhando de boca aberta e passava as mãos no cabelo nervosamente, mas nem pensou muito em entrar no carro, ele ficou atrás de mim do lado de uma das crianças.

- Para onde vão? - A senhora parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas que idoso não era boa pessoa? Pelo menos era assim que eu pensava.

- Somos novos aqui e não conhecemos nada nessa cidade.

- Percebi mesmo que são forasteiros, se não fosse por eu ter um genro americano certamente não estaria conversando com vocês. Aprendi Inglês em uma visita aos Estados Unidos...

Oh Deus, como essa mulher fala, seu inglês era estranho, às vezes ela misturava o italiano com o americano e eu não entendia nada, mas mexia minha cabeça como se eu realmente entendesse e estivesse interessada, uma coisa que eu não estava.

As horas pareciam nunca passar e eu estava quase me jogando do carro, se eu estava sofrendo imagine Edward. O homem estava do lado de duas crianças que comiam com a mão punham o dedo no nariz e depois colocava na boca de novo, Edward estava se fundindo a porta e eu me segurava para não rir da cara de nojo que ele fazia. Era mesmo nojento, mas eram crianças e essas coisas eram normais para elas, estavam desenvolvendo seus anticorpos com essas atitudes.

Quando eu avistei os prédios dando algum sinal de vida urbana quase beijei o chão, mas não fiz isso por que ainda fingia que estava atenta ao que a senhora dizia. A língua dela devia estar dormente. Ou não.

- Se você puder nos deixar em um hotel barato, agradecemos.

Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a voz de Edward desde que tínhamos entrado no carro. A senhora assentiu e continuou a falar como se Edward nem tivesse a interrompido. Minha vida era miserável mesmo, quando você pegar uma carona tem que ficar atento se a pessoa é uma maníaca assassina que tem prazer de matar pessoas desconhecidas e agora eu descobri que as que falam de mais também são perigosas, meus ouvidos estavam dormentes, acho que estava ouvindo zumbidos até.

O carro velho parou em frente a uma pousada e a menina na minha cabeça começou a dar cambalhotas de alegria. Ela também não aguentava mais aquela falação. Saímos do carro e agradecemos a velha senhora que eu nem sabia o nome partir. '_Deus Isabella você nem perguntou o nome da mulher'_, a menina ralhava comigo como se eu fosse uma criança, mas logo eu gritei de volta '_E ela me deixou falar pelo menos?Não tenho culpa se a mulher é uma tagarela'._

- Ah como eu estou amando o silencio nesse momento. - Falei baixinho, mas Edward deve ter ouvido, pois riu com vontade e eu bufei, ainda estava chateada mesmo não tendo nenhum direito para isso.

- Espero que você aprenda que pegar carona é muito perigoso Bella.

- Edward aquela senhora era completamente indefesa, o que ela poderia fazer conosco com aquelas crianças no carro? - Ri, mas o homem continuava sério.

- As aparências podem enganar se você não sabe, colocou sua vida em risco...

- Eu salvei os nossos pés, você viu que de carro até aqui foi 30 minutos se estivéssemos a pé seria mais certamente.

- Ok, admito que foi mais rápido, mas também foi estúpido de sua parte fazer isso. Não quero ficar com cabelos brancos antes da hora então, por favor, não fala mais nada desse gênero.

Revirei os olhos dando de ombros eu não prometeria nada, não sabia o que ia acontecer daqui para frente então não prometer parecia o melhor.

- Tudo bem senhor 'Eu não posso ter cabelos brancos'. - Fiz uma voz grossa tentando o imitar, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Aproximamo-nos do balcão da recepção onde tinha uma menina loira toa sorrisos para Edward. Ah qual é?! Sério que todas as mulheres se encantam assim, ele nem é isso tudo. '_Bella querida você está dizendo isso por que ainda está magoada e nem direito a isso'_, a menina que ficava em minha mente me dizia rindo da minha cara e eu abaixei a cabeça para ela envergonhada, ela estava coberta de razão.

- Ciao posso aiutare in?

Ela falou em seu sotaque italiano dando um sorriso maior do que o rosto poderia suportar, bufei irritada com isso, a oxigenada, - Aquilo com certeza não era natural e acho que nem cabelo de verdade era. poderia ser mais discreta ao flertar ou tentar flertar com Edward.

- Você fala inglês?

Perguntei entrando na frente de Edward fazendo com que ela finalmente reparasse que eu estava ali esperando pacientemente a ser atendida.

- Oh, sim. - Seu rosto estava corado mostrando o quão sem graça ela se encontrava, mas eu não estava nem aí. O inglês dela era péssimo, somente constatando que ela não falava, simplesmente tentava, há uma grande diferença nisso.

_'Cadê a Bella boazinha? Desde que você conheceu o senhor HOT ali tem sofrido transtornos de personalidades'_. Minha menina interior fez uma cara de inocência e eu ignorei. O que? A loira nem estava reparando que eu estava aqui.

- Aqui tem algum quarto disponível? - Fui direta vendo-a abrir um caderno enorme. Oh! Ela não tem conhecimento de tecnologia? Ri internamente disso.

- Somente um, vão querer reservar?

Olhei para Edward e o mesmo me encarava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Nem morta eu vou dormir com você. - Resmunguei entre dentes. Vai que ele depois Edward vai querer me usar como as garotas que ele usa para não ficar realmente sozinho? Nem pensar, por mais que eu queria, sou uma moça de respeito que merece algo sério.

- E qual séria o problema disso Bella?- Suas sobrancelhas estavam lá em cima, não deixando de ser uma visão sexy. Merda Bella, pare de pensar que ele é sexy, estou cansada de saber disso.

- Muitos problemas eu nem te conheço e você pode querer abusar de mim. - Estava carrancuda e fiquei mais ainda quando ouvi o som de sua gargalhada. Oh! Ele não queria abusar de mim?

- Se eu quisesse fazer isso já teria feito há muito tempo Bella, oportunidade não me faltou acredite.

Meu rosto estava vermelho, mas era de raiva mesmo. Qual era o problema? Eu não era bonita o bastante para o homem abusar de mim?

_'Está soando contraditória querida, no mesmo instante que diz que merece mais do que ser usada, você fica com raiva por que ele realmente não quer abusar de você?'_ A menina ria da minha cara e eu estava de boca aberta. Qual é? Até você vai rir de mim, fui praticamente rejeitada duas vezes a primeira não tenho certeza, mas nessa segunda agora ele não deixou duvidas.

Bufei irritada e me virei para a loira que nos olhava atentamente.

- Quantas camas têm no quarto? - A moça piscou algumas vezes olhando novamente no livro.

- Somente uma de casal. É temporada aqui e geralmente todos os hotéis e pousadas estarão cheias, tiveram sorte de ainda termos vagas.

Sorri sem jeito. O único jeito então era ter que dividir o quarto com Edward, o quarto era o máximo que eu faria, a cama já era um limite duro para mim.

- Nós vamos ficar. - Ela assentiu me dando a chave e nos dizendo que era no andar de cima, nem era tão difícil assim de achar, possuía somente dois andares e nos de baixo certamente não tinham quartos.

Subia as escadas tendo ciência de que Edward estava logo atrás de mim.

- Eu vou dormir na cama. - Me virei sorrindo o mais docemente possível. - Sozinha e você pode dormir no chão se quiser eu não me importo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a Bella que eu conheço?

Perguntou e eu revirei os olhos, o ruim de tratar as pessoas bem o tempo todo e ser tachada de a boazinha, mesmo querendo mandá-las para o quinto dos infernos de vez em quanto era que elas achavam que eu não surto nunca, mas eu era uma pessoa normal que tinha problemas e ficava irritada também.

- Eu sou assim Edward um motivo para dizer que você não me conhece.

Ele me olhou estranho, mas eu nem liguei continuei andando sem olhar para trás.

*.*.*

O quarto não era tão grande assim, na verdade era minúsculo. Possuía uma cama no centro, uma janela pequena do lado e uma porta pequena do outro, apostava que era o banheiro.

- Vou tomar banho aí podemos sair para comer, o que você acha? -Edward estava segurando um aparelho de roupas nas mãos parado enfrente a pequena porta.

- Tanto faz, mas não demora por que eu estou com fome e sou capaz de ir sem você.

Ela me olhou com os olhos como se fossem pratos e bufou, me olhou novamente e pude ver em seu olhar o quão irritado ele estava.

- Qual é o seu problema afinal?

Bom o meu problema é praticamente te dar todos os sinais de que eu estou afim e você claramente me rejeitar.

- Meu problema é você.

- O que? - Seu cenho estava franzido e ele certamente não entendia nada.

_'Olha o quão estúpida você é o homem não é obrigado a querer algo com você Isabella, o que tens de fazer é somente aceitar e seguir em frente e não agir tão infantilmente assim.'_

Oh voz de merda que resolveu parecer na minha cabeça ela não parava de falar me deixando com mais raiva ainda por saber que era verdade.

_'Eu sempre digo a verdade. '_

- Oh! Cala boca, cala a boca. - Eu praticamente gritei e Edward me olhou como se eu fosse louca e eu realmente estava ficando louca.

- Bella o que houve? O que foi?

- Eu preciso... Eu... Tenho que respirar.

Saí correndo do quarto feito uma menininha apaixonada.

_'Nem o beijou e já se considera apaixonada?'_ Bufei irritada, aquela voz nunca ia embora e ela estava me irritando bastante.

Passei pela a recepção feito um furacão segurando minha cabeça, vi pelo o canto do olho que a menina loira me olhou estranho, mas eu não liguei muito, realmente estava estranha. Oh Deus quando eu voltasse para casa ia visitar um psicólogo ou psiquiatra para saber se esse tipo de coisa é normal, não pode ser.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar à calçada senti um par de mãos segurar meus braços fortemente e puxar bruscamente. Edward me olhava questionador.

- Bella o que está acontecendo?

Bom o que está acontecendo é que eu estou enlouquecendo com vontade de te beijar, mas tenho medo de fazer isso e estragar o que nós possuímos. '_Vocês não tem nadas, querida, então não custa tentar.'_

_'Olhei para Edward que continuava me olhando e suspirei. Você tem duas escolhas importantes Isabella, beijá-lo e ser retribuída ou não beijar e ficar o resto da vida remoendo, pois não aconteceu. ' _Mas não quero parecer um pedaço de carne atirado de mais. '_Decida-se querida, ele vai começar achar que você é louca. _' Suspirei e assenti com minha menina interior, merda era uma aventura e eu tinha que transformá-la assim.

Fui para frente de Edward e o agarrei pelo o pescoço, sem nem pensar duas vezes colei meus lábios no seu. Me beije de volta, por favor esse era meu mantra, se o homem não me retribuísse certamente não teria mais cara para olhá-lo, mas para minha surpresa Edward segurou minha cintura firmemente e pediu passagem com a língua.

Senti seu gosto e era como se eu estivesse finalmente no céu. Deus era tão bom. Suas mãos me apertavam, parecia que a qualquer momento íamos nos tornar uma só pessoa. Infelizmente o ar nos fez necessário e tivemos que nos separar, estávamos completamente arfantes.

- O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz sozinha Edward. - Resmunguei voltando com minha carranca.

- Fui praticamente agarrado aqui. - Ele me olhou estranho, mas depois para a minha alegria ele sorriu. Oh, minha consciência respirou aliviada. - Droga Bella eu não devia, mas...

Nem terminou de falar e me beijou novamente. Oh eu também não devia e estou aqui a mercê de você. Sua língua rodeava minha boca me deixando cada vez mole, minhas mãos iam para seu cabelo os bagunçando-os ainda mais.

Os cabelos dele é mais macios que os seus e você ainda usa produto importado, ignorei a menina em minha mente e continuei o beijando, se era um sonho eu não queria acordar jamais.

*.*.*

Estava deitada na cama ouvindo o som do chuveiro e imaginando Edward tomando banho. Depois daqueles beijos, nós ainda nos beijamos e muito até que Edward se levantou e disse que iria tomar banho.

Ouvi um Bip estranho e vi uma luz piscar diretamente do celular de Edward. Seria muita maldade se eu olhasse o que era? Tentando não pensar muito eu me levantei e o abri, não tinha nenhuma senha, isso era mais um sinal para que eu seguisse em frente? Tinha uma mensagem nova e sem pensar como na primeira vez cliquei em abrir.

**_De: Emmett MacMacarty_**

**_Para: Edward Masen._**

**_Agente Masen como está tudo aí? E onde você se encontra? Por que Bella não está com Alice? Quem é o homem com quem eu vi Alice perambular o dia inteiro e Verona? Responda-me ou me ligue assim que ver essa mensagem_**

Senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões, Edward era um agente? Daqules que vestem sempre o mesmo terno e os mesmos óculos e vivem me seguindo? Ele estava me vigiando o tempo inteiro? Oh Merda, só isso acontece comigo mesmo. O que eu faria? Alice saberia muito bem, eu realmente precisava falar com ela.

Apaguei a mensagem rapidamente e liguei para minha prima, somente esperava que ela atendesse e não estivesse ocupada com Jazz.

- _Alô?_ - Sua voz estava ofegante.

- Oh deus o que estava fazendo? Eu atrapalhei algo?

- _Correndo para pegar o telefone que estava do outro lado do quarto?_ - Eu não acreditei muito, mas não ia insistir no assunto.

- Alice eu preciso de um conselho.

- _Estou a ouvidos, diga._

- Descobri que Edward é um agente.

- _Ele te contou isso?_ - Sua foz estava fraca e eu estranhei.

- Não, li sem querer uma mensagem que o Emmett mandou para ele. O que eu faço?

_- O que você quer fazer?_ - Suspirei, eu queria continuar o beijando como estava fazendo antes de ler essa mensagem.

- Nós nos beijamos hoje Alice, eu gostaria muito de continuar o que nós começamos.

_- Então finja que não sabe._

- Mas eu sei que ele está mentindo para mim, essas coisas não dá para fingir não saber.

_- Lógico que dá e não esqueça que tecnicamente você também o está enganando._

- Não estou não, Edward sabia o tempo todo quem eu era.

- _Eu sei_. - Ouvi seus suspiros do outro lado da linha. - _Só siga seu coração, agora eu tenho que desligar por que Jasper está me chamando e nós vamos..._

- Eu não quero realmente saber se vocês vão fazer alguma perversão Alice.

- _Nós vamos comer agora_. - Riu de mim e eu corei. - _Beijos e eu te ligo depois para saber o que você decidiu, decida com cuidado._

- Ok, mais tarde nos falamos.

Desliguei no mesmo momento em que ouvi o chuveiro sendo desligado. Edward saiu do banheiro minutos depois somente com uma calça jeans e sem camisa enxugando os cabelos cobres com a toalha.

Tão sexy.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - Respondi apressadamente e corando por estar encarando o seu peito definido.

Eu poderia fingir que eu não sabia que ele era um agente, se ele soubesse certamente se comportaria como um e não como um companheiro de viagem e nossos beijos certamente iriam para o espaço. Aproximei-me mais dele e o beijei e fui recebida de bom grado, sua boca era tão saborosa.

- Eu vou tomar banho.

Afastei-me sem ar e ele riu. Fingir que eu não sabia era a melhor decisão que eu poderia tomar nesse momento.

* * *

**Desculpem minha demora. Como já tinha dito em outra fic, minha vida anda corrida. **

**Mas, agora está começando a voltar um pouco ao normal espero que as postagens também voltem.**

**Obrigado a todos pela a ****compreensão.**

**gby00 : O que achou dessa Bella? Ela decidiu ficar com Edward mesmo sabendo que ele mentiu para ela e ainda mente na verdade. Espero que tenha gostado querida :)**


End file.
